Not Yet Safe
by Wahlzie
Summary: After spending four years on the island, the survivors think thier safe...but they were wrong
1. The Civilization

Chapter 1

It had been four years since Charlie's flight had crashed on a marooned island. Life seemed pretty peaceful now. They had tiny huts scattered throughout the island. There had been a few marriages including Kate and Jack, and Shannon and Sayid. Jack and Kate had a daughter named Lilah, which meant "of the island". Lilah was now two years old and was as beautiful as ever.

Claire had given birth to a son, whom she named Jacob. She said she just liked the name, she thought it was strong and lovely. Jacob was Charlie's pride and joy. He was now four years old and Charlie felt overjoyed at the thought that he had helped raise him...like a father.

Charlie, Claire, and Jacob lived together in a small hut on the beach not far from Jack and Kate. Kate and Claire were the best of friends, as were Jack and Charlie. Jacob and Lilah loved playing together, their little hats Hurley had made them swished in the breeze.

They were beginning to build up their own civilization. Two babies had been born on the island, soon to be three since Shannon was pregnant. Charlie liked the island life, quiet and solemn. The breeze always whipping around and sound of the crashing waves. It had grown to be home now that rescue was completely out of the question.

Charlie laid back on the beach and gazed at the clouds. It was only morning but last night Charlie didn't get to much sleep owing to fact Locke made him go boar hunting with him.

"Your such a bum," he heard that sweet aussie accent say.

He laughed and looked at Claire who was beaming her 100 watt smile at him. She was wearing her adorable little hat that Charlie loved.

"Oh yeah," Charlie said rising to his feet smiling.

He slung Claire over his shoulder. It wasn't hard since she was only 5'2 and incredibly light. He made his way to the ocean.

"No Charlie, don't you dare," she said, starting to kick and scream.

Alarmed, Jack rushed out of his hut only since Charlie was being silly. He just laughed.

"JACK HELP ME," Claire screamed.

Jack just laughed and watched. Charlie waded into the cool, fresh, water up to his waist. He looked up at Claire.

"Well love, I hope your hot," he laughed, then threw her into the water.

She came up gasping for air.

"Oh, you are so going to pay," she said.

She grabbed Charlie and dunked him into the water. Charlie then dunked her back in return. She laughed and splashed him. They looked like two six year olds in the water splashing each other and dunking each other. They both laughed hysterically until they both called a truce.

They walked back up onto the beach holding hands and laughing. They were sopping wet. Jack just laughed. Claire smiled and went up to Jack.

"I think you need a hug," she said hugging him and getting him soaked.

"CLAIRE!" he screamed.

Kate was beside herself laughing at him and then Charlie and Claire chimed in. Jack just looked at the three of them, pissing themselves laughing. He couldn't help it. He burst out with laughter.

Charlie looked at Claire. She was gorgeous. All wet and shiny, her blonde hair shimmering in the sun, and her blue eyes sparkling. He knew he loved her. But that wasn't enough for him. He thought of the ring he had taken from a less lucky person on the plane. It was a diamond set in gold. he knew Claire would love it, but would she say yes? Would she just think this is just like Thomas, he'll leave me when he can. he knew that wasn't the truth. He would so anything for Claire. She was better then a dream to him. She was a dream who was a reality. Charlie sighed.

"Nah she's been through a lot. Anyway what makes me a step up from Thomas," he thought.

"Something wrong Charlie," Claire said smiling.

Charlie looked up. "Oh no love I'm fine," Charlie said.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Jacob said running up to Charlie said.

"Hey Jakie", Charlie said raising Jacob into the air.

Jacob giggled. Charlie blew a raspberry on Jacob's stomach and he broke out into hysterics.

Claire watched Charlie play with Jacob. She just stood there, watching them. She looked at Charlie with Jacob. Her heart fluttered. He was so great with Jacob. Claire loved to watch them play together. She loved Charlie but what she would never know was if he loved her back. She wondered how she could ever love Thomas after she met Charlie. Charlie was so much sweeter, cuter, not to mention treated her so much better then Thomas ever would. She wondered how she could ever feel this way for a guy. She had never felt it before. In Charlie's presence everything felt safe, loving. and happy. She wondered if Charlie felt the same.


	2. Missing

Charlie was on a water trek with Jack that night. No one was brave enough to go into the jungle besides them because they saw that they were safe on the beach. The others only went after those who ventured into the jungle.

Charlie was in a daze thinking of what Claire would say.

'I'm so sorry Charlie but I'm, afraid of you know...what happened with Thomas will happen again,' her heard her saying in his head over and over again.

"You okay Charlie man."

He felt a large slap on his shoulder bringing him back from la la land. Jack was staring down at Charlie. Down because of Charlie's incredibly small stance of 5'7.

"Yeah," Charlie smiled.

Jack nodded. "Come on we better hurry it will be dark soon," he said getting a head start.

"Right on your tail," Charlie said beginning to walk.

Claire sat at home with Jacob folding clothes that had finally dried. Jacob was taking a nap before supper. Claire thought in her head over and over again what Charlie would say if she said she loved him.

'Geez Claire but, you know you have Thomas and all and then there's Jacob and he deserves better," she heard him say.

"Like Thomas is better then you," she said to herself.

She sighed and continued folding laundry.

There was a knock on the door the startled Claire. She jumped but them laughed at herself and looked over at Jacob, who was sound asleep. She opened the door. It was Kate.

"You made me get up for you, I thought it was someone important," Claire snorted.

Kate laughed and stepped inside.

"You wouldn't by any chance have seen Jack, would you?" Kate asked.

"Him and Charlie went to get water, why?" Claire asked.

"Shannon's in labor?" Kate said.

"WHAT?" Claire gasped.

"I know, I know, she's only seven months?" Kate sighed.

"Well, is anybody with her?" Claire asked.

"Sayid and Boone are with her now but I need to find Jack," Kate said.

"KATE GET OVER HERE!" they heard someone scream.

Kate and Claire rushed out the door and over to Shannon and Sayid's hut. Claire could tell that this was going to be a quick birth. Shannon was breathing hard and panting. Sayid was hold her one and hand and Boone was holding the other. Kate took over since there was no time to find Jack. Shannon pushed and out rushed a tiny little baby. It was much smaller then usual, being premature. Claire could see that it was a girl.

"Oh please don't let her die please," Shannon pleaded.

"It's okay Shannon, it's okay," Sayid comforted her.

Kate rubbed the tiny baby and cleaned out her nostrils and mouth. The baby breathed heavily, but then the breathing slowed and became regular. Kate thought the baby was no more then four pounds but she was breathing and that was the most important thing. Shannon cried in joy as she looked at her little girl. Sayid played with her little fingers.

Kate smiled and asked, "What are you going to call her?"

Shannon pondered for a second. "I've always loved the name Jillian for a girl," she said looking up to Sayid.

"Jillian it is then," he said smiling down on his wife.

Claire looked at the little life in Shannon's hands and remembered when she had brought a life into the world. She laughed to herself when she thought back at how Charlie was freaking out like a maniac.

'CHARLIE!' she thought to herself. Where in the world were Charlie and Jack!? They had been gone for hours.

"Umm Kate? Shouldn't Jack and Charlie be back by now, I mean they've been gone forever",Claire gulped.

Kate looked up at the worried Claire. "I'm sure they are fine", Kate smiled. "Come on Jack and Charlie can handle themselves". Kate brushed Claire's golden hair out of her eyes to unveil her blue eyes. "Calm down", Kate said.


	3. Decisions

Charlie woke up with a throbbing pain to his head. He put his hand to the pang and felt sloppy liquid. He looked at his hand and saw the vibrant red blood. 

'What the hell happened', Charlie thought. 'Where the hell is Jack'? 

He was alone. He began to panic. ' O God don't do this to me again', Charlie thought, thinking of the kidnapping four years ago he was involved in. 

"Jack", Charlie yelled. "Jack where are you". 

Charlie felt a blow to the back of his head and everything went black. 

Jack's hands had been bound. He looked around. There was no trace of Charlie. "O SHIT", Jack thought, I drug Charlie to the caves and now this. He felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. He just wished that out of nowhere Charlie's young face would pop out of the bushes and untie his hands. No one came. Well no one that Jack wanted to see. Ethan appeared from the bushes. 

"Ethan you bastard where's Charlie", Jack growled. 

"Oh he's fine," Ethan said with a devilish grin appearing across his face. 

Two men appeared behind Ethan, holding the limp, bleeding, Charlie. The blood was trickling down his face. His hands were bound also. Yeah Charlie was a tiny guy, but these guys were huge. they were taller then Jack even who was pretty tall guy to begin with. 

"Owen set him down here", Ethan pointed to a spot in front of the helpless Jack. The man just dropped Charlie on the ground. Charlie remained limp which alarmed Jack. Ethan took Charlie up by the hair and held a knife under his neck. 

"Now tell us Jackie. Where do you keep your kiddies ... all of them", Ethan demanded? 

Jack thought of Lilah, his daughter. He thought of Jacob. But then there was also Charlie's life hanging on the line. Ethan held the shiny blade to Charlie's throat. Jack began to breath loudly. 

Ethan smirked. "Choosing between your lovely daughter and your little friend," Ethan laughed. 

Jack was speechless. How could he choose between his daughter and the son of his best friends, or his best friend to begin with. there was no time to waste. If he denied now he could save Charlie but if he said where Lilah and Jacob were that would give him time. he knew that Lilah and Jacob would be safe with Sayid, Sawyer, Boone, and Locke. 

"The kids are at the beach where else," Jack said feeling guilty. 

"Thank you Jackie," Ethan smiled. "Owen, Gordon, take them away". 

The Owen man picked Charlie up by the hair. He acted like Charlie was a duffle bag and not a human, and slung him over his shoulder. Jack wanted to get up and beat the shit out of him but he was useless. 

The other man who must have been Gordon, drug Jack up by the arm and held him in place. He pushed Jack to walk along. Jack wondered why they knocked Charlie out and not him. Maybe because Jack was to heavy to carry yet Charlie was light and small. He looked ahead of him seeing Charlie's head over Owen's shoulder. He was still bleeding...badly. Jack wished he could help him, just looking at the wound made him cringe. What was next to happen? 


	4. Not Waiting

Claire bit her fingernails until they were stubs, She felt like she was going to throw up. Her stomach was in a knot. Charlie and Jack still hadn't come back. It had been over seven hours. Claire saw Kate sitting outside her hut. She knew Kate was panicking inside also. Claire felt awful. 

'What if he's dead and I never got the chance to express my love to him,' she thought. 'Maybe they just camped out for the night," kept running through her head. 

Jack and Charlie would do that just to make Claire and Kate nervous. Charlie would definitely come up with that. Jack wasn't the funniest guy so she knew it wasn't him who thought of it. 

Claire walked over to Kate. 

"Any word yet," she whimpered. 

Kate shook her head. "Locke and Sayid haven't returned yet." 

Claire looked at her feet. She turned away from Kate and stared at the ocean. The wind was whipping at her face. She felt tears building up in her eyes. A lump was growing in her throat. The tears slowly made their way down Claire's silky white skin. She swallowed the lump in her throat. 

"I'm going to look for them," Claire said not looking at Kate trying to hide her tears. 

Kate whipped her head around to look at Claire. "I'm not letting you go out there", she said getting to her feet. 

"I'm sorry Kate but I'm not going to wait around here just to learn that they didn't make it to them in time", Claire yelled back ran into the jungle. 

Kate didn't know why she didn't run after the crazy Claire. Finally when she realized she had to, it was too late. Claire could be any where by now. 


	5. The Method to his Madness

_**I would love to say thank you so much for the reviews!!**_

_**Celtickitty89 - Thank you. I hope youl ove Charlie too becasue I adore him! Hope you keep reading it will get better!**_

_**Taylor47 - Thanks this really means alot! I haven't decided yet if I want him to take the babies.**_

_**lilsurfnchik25 - THANK YOU SO MUCH!! I hope you keep reading and reviewing!**_

* * *

Jack began to grow more and more weary as he marched along with his hands bound, There was no hope of escaping. Gordon was walking right next to him. All Jack wanted was to sit somewhere and rest. He finally collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. He felt his muscles relax for the first time in hours. He just wanted to fall asleep right there on the soft jungle floor, but was grabbed by the shoulder and jolted to his feet. Gordon spun him around so that they were face to face.

"Can't handle it, can ya," he laughed.

Jack just looked at the man feeling anger build up inside him. He wanted to say something but when he opened his mouth to let the word come up, Gordon whacked him across the head and everything went black.

* * *

Jack awoke with a start. His hands and feet were. He looked at his surroundings. It was dark and everything was moist. It smelt of must and mildew. He surveyed the area until he saw a lump in the darkness about five feet from where he lay. He realized it was Charlie. He was still unconscious, but breathing.

"Charlie, Charlie wake up man," he whispered.

Charlie moaned and weakly turned to face Jack.

"Jack," Charlie said surprised. "Jack where are we?"

"I have no idea but the real question is how do we get out," Jack stated, scanning the room.

"You won't be going any where soon," a cruel voice chuckled.

Charlie and Jack turned to see Ethan, standing in the shadows of the room.

He walked forward, grinning maliciously.

"Yes, that's right, your never going to see those whom you love again," he said staring down at Jack and Charlie.

Charlie felt hot anger build up in him. "What do you have against the world Ethan. Why do you want to be hated," Charlie yelled?

Ethan's grin faded. He looked at Charlie with a piercing look. "You don't know what trauma's I've suffered Charles Francis Pace," He screamed turning his face red. "All you have suffered was losing your flare as a musician, and drug addiction."

"Don't forget being hanged by you," Charlie mumbled.

"What you have taken from me was everything. ALL OF YOU," Ethan screamed kicked the wall.

"What did we take from you," Jack screamed.

Ethan looked up at Jack and Charlie. "You took away everything I cared about", he said looking down again with his head against the wall. "YOU KILLED MY FAMILY," he yelled. Charlie could see him beginning to lose it. He paced around the room.

"How did we take your family away," Jack asked.

"Your plane! Your friggin plane crashed and the front of it landed where we lived. My three children and my wife were killed while I was out hunting," Ethan vented.

Ethan began to pace around the room again when something caught his eye. His incredibly bone chilling grin grew back on his face. He reached over onto a small table. He turned back to where Charlie and Jack were laying.

"Well, now I'll have two less to worry about," Ethan said lifting a knife to Jack and Charlie's view.


	6. Her Motivation

**_Sorry this is so short but I'm way to excited right now. The Eagles have won the championship and I have waited my whole life for this. Natural Philly girl here!!_**

**__**

**_lilsurfnchik25 - your my motivator. HATS OFF TO YOU!! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!_**

* * *

Claire dashed through the lush, green jungle hoping to catch a glimpse of Charlie's orange shirt. She frantically searched. She stopped. She was out of breath. She didn't know how long she had been running or even where she was. It was dark and nothing was visable.

"CHARLIE", Claires scream peirced through the silent night.

Nothing answered her besides silence. She collapsed to the ground and began to bawl. Claire looked up. She saw a strange light. The light became blinding and she turned away. When she looked back up in front of she saw a figure emerge from the empty jungle. She opened her mouth in awe.

"Charlie", she whispered.

Charlie nodded and smiled his beautiful smile. He pointed to the south, then disappeared.

Claire was disappointed she had imagined him. Had he pointed to the south, saying to go in that direction? Claire got to her feet, wiped away her tears, put on a determined face, and marched south.


	7. Attack

**_YAY hopefully no school tomorrow!! GO EAGLES!!_**

****

**_lilsurfnchik25 - wow you need to go on my hall of fame wall LOL!!_**

****

**_kiwijalopy - thank you very much!! keep up with it because I hope to update it alot!_**

****

**_Taylor47 - thank you!! I hope you like where I'm going with this!_**

* * *

Kate stared into the jungle with hollow eyes. The jungle had not only engulfed her husband, but her two best friends. Sayid approached Kate and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kate. We will continue our search in the morning," he said patting her back. "Why don't you join us by the fire and have a bite to eat," Sayid asked.

"I think my stomach is too full of knots and I won't be able to fit boar inside me now", Kate stated.

Sayid frowned,"Come on Kate".

He guided her to the fire we she sat down beside Hurly. Hurly glanced at her. He was clearly uncomfortable by her presence.

"So Kate..ummm..yeah", Hurly stuttered with shame and looking away.

Kate looked at Hurly and managed to release a grin that stayed only for a short time. Kate went back to her hut. She looked across the way to see an empty, lightless hut. Usually Claire would be with Kate laughing and watch Lilah and Jacob play, but not on this night. Kate sighed and went into her hut where Lilah and Jacob were sound asleep. She laid next to them a gazed at the thatched roof. Her eye lids were getting heavy and her breathing steady. She took one last look at her daughter and the son of her best friends. The she fell into a world swimming with dreams.

* * *

A sudden scream awoke Kate from her dream of Jack. She saw that Lilah and Jacon were still asleep. She exited the hut. Locke ran up to her.

"Kate who screamed", he panted.

"I have no idea", she said looking around her.

"KATE, LOCKE, COME QUICK", they heard Boone scream.

Kate and Locke flashed glances at each other and sped off. Soon the whole scene unveiled before their eyes. Shannon lay unconscious on the sandy beach.

"O my god what happened here", Kate asked.

"I don't know but Jillian is gone", Boone cried.

Sayid ran over to see what the raucous was. He saw Shannon laying unconscious and ran to her side. He took her and hand and started sobbing. Soon the whole camp was gathered around. Shannon stirred and moaned.

"Shannon baby tell me what happened, " Sayid demanded.

Shannon began to cry. "They took her they took Jillian", she cried.

"Who did", Locke asked.

"We did', they heard a voice come from behind.

They all turned to come face to face with a huge man. Slowly, many them of similar looking men emerged from the jungle.

"KILL THEM ALL," the man closest yelled.

Everyone leaped forward in a crazy head on attack. Fists were flying and blood was spilt everywhere. Kate looked over in horror to see half of the huts burning to the ground including her own. She ran to her hut.

"Lilah! Jacob!", she screamed running into the burning hut.

She was grabbed from behind and spun to see Sawyer. "Sorry Freckles but...they probably didn't make", he said, for once sounding upset.

Soon the whole camp was burning. Many of the men lay dead and most retreated. The survivors watched as everything they had slaved to build was destroyed within seconds. Kate was beside herself as she watched the events unfold before her. Sayid hugged her and comforted her as she broke down on his shoulder. He held Shannon and Kate as they grieved.

Sawyer walked up Kate. He took her hand. "Everything is going to be okay freckles", he said running his fingers through her hair. For the first time Sawyer began to cry.


	8. Finding No Comfort

**_Thnak you everyone for all the kind reviews especially lilsurfnchik25, Taylor47, andkiwijalopy. Thanks for the support; I couldn't have done it without you!_**

* * *

Kate found comfort with Sawyer. Sawyer was tired of being the jackass anymore. After what he had witnessed he just really didn't want to be anyone.

"SOMEBODY HELP," Walt yelled.

Kate turned to see 14 year old Walt hunched over his father Michael. Kate and Sawyer rushed over. Kate took Michael up into her arms. He was bleeding badly on his head, shoulder, and stomach. He kept passing in and out of consciousness.

"Stay with us here Michael," Kate said over him.

He opened his eyes, which were filled with tears. "Kate please, I want you to do something for me," he said weakly.

"Anything," Kate whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"I need you to look after my boy," Michael said.

"What! What do you me? You can look after him," Kate sobbed.

"Kate", Michael said. "Look at my stomach."

Kate slowly and reluctantly lifted Michael's shirt to see a large gunshot wound. Michael grimaced in pain. Kate wished more then anything for Jack to be there. He would have been calm and would know what to do to save Michael. Walt began to break up in hysterics. He turned away not wanting to see his dad suffer. Kate could see that he didn't have long.

"Walt," she whispered. "Why don't you stay with your father until....until...the end."

Walt looked up at her with red eyes. He nodded slightly. Kate look back down at Michael who was shaking.

"It's okay Michael, I'll go and get you some water," Kate whispered to him.

She left Michael and Walt together. She went and sat on a log by the burned out camp fire. She just stared into the fire, hating everything. Why did life have to be so cruel? She got up and stomped towards the open sea. She looked up into the cloudless night. Every star was shinning bright, lighting the dark sky.

"WHY", She yelled to the heavens. "Why are you doing this to us. What did we ever do to you to make you hate is this much". The air was calm and quiet. "ANSWER ME", she screamed dropping to her knees.

Everyone at the camp just stared at the figure kneeling in the sand before the sea. They all felt her pain, her grief. Everyone had been to hell and back that night. Kate just looked at the sand, her tears mixing with it. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Sawyer. He smiled back down on her.

"I just wanted to let you know...Michael passed", he said not looking at her but at the vast sea.

Kate sighed. She pushed Sawyer's hand off her shoulder and got to her feet. "I know your trying to help me..but don't. I don't need your help", she said heading back up the beach.

Sawyer just watched her go. He sighed to himself. The waves crashed over and over again before him and then were sucked back into the black sea. He watched the waves, trying to bring comfort to himself, but when he turned and looked at the grim scene before him, he realized nothing could comfort him.


	9. Charlie's Last Words

_**Once again thanks everyone for your kind words. Had a snow day today and managed to type this up. ENJOY!!**_

* * *

Ethan looked at knife with a look of satisfaction. Jack and Charlie stared intently at the weapon hoping he wouldn't come any closer to them.

"Such a pity," he sighed, "that I will have to wait to kill you."

Charlie and Jack looked at each other. What was he waiting to kill them for? Why didn't he just kill them and get it over with? There was a large band above them and they looked up. Charlie could see a few men walking in the cracks in the floor boards. Dust was falling down on them as the man walked above. A door flung open and light spilled into the room. Charlie had to squinch his eyes for he was not used to such bright light.

Several men walked down the stairs. They closed the hatch above them. Ethan walked towards them.

"Did you get them", He asked.

"Yes, sir," them man said showing him three figures.

"Very good men, you are dismissed," Ethan said.

The men nodded and left the room. Ethan reached up and turned on a light above. He looked over at the three figures in the corner.

"Tell me Jackie and Charlie, do you recognize any of them," he said pointing to the corner with the figures. He walked over to them and pulled off the blankets they were bundled in. Charlie lost his breath when he saw Jacob, unconscious. Lilah was also there and another, smaller baby.

"You Son of a bitch," Charlie growled.

"What did you do to them you bastard," Jack yelled.

"O they have only been drugged. They are quite fine," He laughed. He jolted all three of them so they would wake up, which they did.

Charlie wanted to blast Ethan's head off, or even better make him suffer a slow painful death. He just smiled.

"It's a shame that they shall have witness the deaths of their fathers. O wait or shall I say one will have to see the death of a person who tries to pose as his father," Ethan said trying to sound sympathetic.

"Ethan why would you do that to a little kid", Charlie screamed.

Ethan went put his face right up to Charlie's face so that he could feel his hot breath on his face. "Why did you have to kill three little children", he growled.

"I...we didn't kill them. It was an honest accident," Charlie pleaded.

"Well, now it can't be fixed...so all there is room for now is revenge", Ethan said. "So whom shall we watch die first", Ethan pondered. "The doctor or the washed up drug addict".

Ethan thought for a moment. "Well, may as well be rid of the one who is the most useless," Ethan said grabbing the knife and Jacob's hand.

He pulled Jacob to sit by Charlie.

"Daddy," he whimpered.

"Its okay Jakie, everything is going to be all right," Charlie said trying to reassure the boy.

"Well, Charlie what are your last words," Ethan said as he grabbed Charlie by the hair.

Charlie turned to face him so that once again they were face to face. He spit in Ethan's face and said,"Fuck you".

Ethan wiped away Charlie's saliva,"Honorable last words", he said. He put the knife to Charlie's chest and let it sink down inside him.


	10. Saving Charlie

Claire burst into the room as Ethan sink the knife into Charlie's chest. 

"NO," she yelled in horror. 

She ran up to Ethan and punched him. Ethan dropped Charlie to ground as Ethan himself dropped to the ground also. 

"Claire get that knife," Jack yelled. 

Claire grabbed the knife off the ground. It was covered in Charlie's blood. She sobbed as she raised the knife into the air. "I didn't want to do this but you have given me no choice," she said. 

She stabbed Ethan in the heart. She pulled the knife from his body and the slit his throat. He blood spilled all over the floor. Claire watched him bleed to death with rage in her eyes. He stopped breathing. Claire couldn't believe it but when he did, she was happy. 

"Claire untie me I need to get to Charlie," Jack said. 

Claire grabbed the knife and cut all of Jack's bonds. They both went over to Charlie's limp body. 

"O god, is he dead," she bawled. 

"No, not yet. We need to get him back to camp or he will bleed to death," Jack said turning to Claire. "I'm going to need your help Claire." 

She nodded. "What do you want me to do," she asked. 

Jack grabbed a cloth off the floor and put pressure on Charlie's wound. He took a piece of his bonds and tied the cloth around Charlie's chest to keep as much of Charlie's blood in as Jack could. 

"I need you to help me lift him," Jack said. 

"Mommy," Claire heard a voice yell. 

"Jacob, o my god what are you doing here, " Claire said as she hugged her son. He was tied tightly and she cut his bonds and Lilah's bonds also. 

"Jack how are we going to carry all of the kids and Charlie," Claire asked. 

"Lilah and Jacob can walk. I don't know whose baby the other one is", Jack said. 

"It's Jillian. Shannon gave birth to her", Claire explained. 

"WHAT," Jack exclaimed! 

"I know," Claire said. "It was early." 

"I would ask how she is but the longer we wait, the more Charlie suffers," Jack said raising Charlie up. "I'll drag Charlie, you carry Jillian," Jack said. 

Claire nodded and took the small baby into her arms. "Come on Jacob and Lilah, follow along," Claire said sweetly to the children. 

Jack slowly dragged the limp Charlie. "You know for such a small guy, he's heavier then you would think," Jack said. 

"Come here let me help you," Claire said. 

In one arm she put Jillian and her other she put her arm under Charlie's arm. Jack put his arm under Charlie's arm so that both had equal weight. 

"Thanks Claire," Jack said. 

"No problem," Claire replied. 

Claire turned around and watched Jacob and Lilah waddle along behind them. She looked at Charlie's pale face. She looked up to the sky and said ", Hail Mary full of grace...". 

That's what Charlie needed most. A prayer. 


	11. The Only Way

_**SOOO sorry I have't updated. I'm being swamped with school work! I'll try to get more done ASAP!**_

* * *

Claire and Jack slowly made their way back in the direction of the beach. Jack began to panic, thinking they were going to slow, and that could mean Charlie's life. He tried to speed up but Claire was trying to hold Jillian and Charlie not to mention Lila and Jacob wouldn't be able to keep up.

"How much longer," Claire said restlessly.

"To tell you the truth I really don't know but I'm hoping soon," Jack replied.

Claire trudged along reluctantly. Jack was hoping she wouldn't say she needed a break because time was not on their side, but Jack knew better that she wouldn't stop until Charlie was safe.

Suddenly, Charlie gasped for air. Claire looked at Charlie then up at Jack.

"He's regaining conciseness," Jack said in reply to Claire's frightened look.

"What happens when he totally wakes up," Claire asked.

"We hope he will be able to walk with just a little help from us," Jack said.

Claire nodded and went on even though her mind, and her body were telling her to rest. She felt like she would collapse but her heart was telling her to press forward.

Jack could see Claire growing tired and to tell the truth he was too. All he needed was for Claire to pass out and have to drag them both.

Minutes seemed like hours to Jack and Claire. Jack thought his feet were going to fall off if they didn't reach their destination soon.

"Very clever Jackie," a sly voiced growled.

Jack and Claire stopped. It couldn't be. They had both witnessed him die.

Sure enough, to Jack and Claire's horror Ethan showed himself.

"You didn't think you could kill me did you Claire," Ethan asked?

Claire just gave him a look of utter confusion.

"Let me explain. I can only die if a certain task is done. What's that task your wondering? I'll explain that to. You see there is this computer system on the island. Yes, thetas right Jackie a computer system", he said to Jacks stunned looks.

"The only way I can be destroyed is if that system is destroyed. Are we clear", Ethan asked?

Jack and Claire just stared at him.

"Shame you won't live to tell anyone or destroy it," he smirked as both of them were knocked over the head by the others.

"Leave the children to starve", Ethan said to the others. "I only want the three of them".


	12. The Memorial

_**YAY! I got another chapter up. THANX FOR THE REVIEWS!**_

* * *

Sayid and Locke dug a hole so they could bury Michael. Kate couldn't hold herself back from crying. She had lost Jack, Lilah, even Claire, and Charlie. She felt like the world was crumbling before her. 

"Were going to be having a memorial service for Michael," Sun explained to Kate.

Kate nodded sadly.

"Were also going to hold a memorial service for, Jack, Charlie, Claire, Lilah, Jacob, and Jillian," Sun said.

Kate looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "Yeah, I guess that's a good idea," she whispered.

"Are you going to be okay," Sun asked.

"Yeah," Kate lied.

Sun put a hand on Kate's shoulder. "Everything happens for a reason Kate. And it's always for the better," Sun whispered to her.

Tears rolled down Kate's sunburnt cheeks. Sun patted her shoulder and walked away, not wanting to upset Kate. They actually pulled grass to see who got the shortest and whoever did, had to break it to Kate, and Sun lost.

Kate silently cried as she watched sun trudge away, through the sand.

* * *

Everyone threw flowers on top of Michael's grave. Many people were weeping over his loss. Sun was holding the hysterical Walt. 

Locke gave the ceremony.

"I would like to acknowledge a dear friend of ours, Michael. He was a father of one, Walt. he was one of our most creative men and a true role model to us all. May he rest in peace".

Everyone bowed there heads with Locke's words.

"I would also like to give a dear farewell to Jack. None of us would have ever survived without him. He was there through our best times and our worst times. He bonded with everyone and always made sure we were fed, healthy, and had enough to drink. May he find peace with the Lord in heaven", Locke said?

"We are all going to sincerely miss Claire. She lifted our spirits and had a smile on her pretty face everyday. Her pretty face will truly be missed among us".

"I also know we will all miss the little children, Jacob, Lilah, and Jillian. They were our true islanders, born on the island. They will never be forgotten", Locke continued.

"Last, I would like to say good-bye to Charlie. He probably had the roughest time on this island, but was still always so optimistic. He made everyone laugh when they were saddest. He always had a joke to crack too. I don't know if we can ever laugh again without you here. We will miss you and may you rest in heaven", Locke finished.

Everyone was crying. Kate was uncontrollably bawling with the loss of all she loved.

Everyone left the grave site hoping that if they turned away they would see them all standing there waving and screaming, "GOTCHA."

But it wasn't anything like that. All they were met with was a burned and tarnished camp.


	13. Farewell Claire

_**Please read and review or I WILL NOT continue this story!**_

* * *

Charlie awoke in a cold sweat. His hands were chained above his head to the wall. He was in a sitting position. There was a searing plain shooting up and down his chest. It all started to come back to him. Ethan, Jack, Jacob, him being stabbed? How could he be alive if he had been stabbed? He looked down to see a large red stain on his shirt and through a the cloth put on his chest by Jack. Just breathing was highly painful for him. 

"Jack," he moaned.

"Jack" he said a little louder.

There was a muffled noise coming from Charlie's right. He knew what it was. It was Jack in the room beside him.

"Charlie," Jack yelled.

"Charlie are you okay."

"Depends on what you mean by okay," Charlie panted short of breathe.

"All right Charlie, just breath and you'll be fine," Jack said panicking.

Charlie's blood loss was great and Jack knew that. Jack wished more then anything that he could be at least in the same room as Charlie was.

Charlie was beginning to feel light headed. "O shit Jack, I'm gonna die here," Charlie said.

"No, Charlie your gonna be fine, just hang in there," Jack replied.

Charlie could barely hear Jack's words. All her heard was a ringing in his ears. His eyes were beginning to darken. He was breathing heavily. He felt like he was going to throw up and the ringing grew louder in his ears. He could here a mumble of words being spoken to him but he couldn't make them out. He moaned a little, them passed out.

"Charlie, Charlie man can you hear me. O shit Charlie answer me," Jack yelled.

Jacks yells went unanswered. He was hoping that Charlie had only passed out.

"It's all my fault," he said to himself. "I should have been faster and we would have made it back to the beach."

"Don't blame yourself", a voice said,

Jack whipped around to see Claire about five feet from him. She was barely visible in the dark.

"Have you been here the whole time," Jack asked.

"I only just woke up," she explained.

Jack sighed. He was wondering what their next step would be. He was brought out of his dazed thoughts by a wailing sound. Claire was crying.

"Claire what's wrong," Jack asked gently.

"What's wrong, Jack are you blind? We have just been kidnapped, our children are starving to death in the middle of the jungle, Charlie is probably dead in the next room and," Claire stopped. She burst out into more hysterical tears.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. Everything was fine up until now," Claire cried.

Jack didn't know what to say. He wanted to comfort Claire but hell what would he say. Everything will be okay? Jesus he couldn't even convince himself that everything would be okay. He looked up at the thick chains holding him to the wall. All he wanted was to break through them but that would be impossible. He knew that counting to five wasn't going to work this time. All his hope had been lost, leaving him to feel helpless.

"When I was little and I was scared," Claire began to speak.

Jack turned to listen to her.

"My dad would always sing to me 'Catch a Falling Star'. God after he sang it to me I felt like there was nothing to be afraid of. The sad thing is I can barely remember the words," Claire said.

"Yeah well I guess four years out of civilization will do that to you," Jack answered.

"Four years," Claire said, sounding distant.

"Yep, four years," Jack said silently.

Claire became silent. She was exhausted. All she wanted was to go back home. Not home to the beach, home in Sydney. She missed her mothers short, bobbing blonde hair and her fathers clean and slick brown hair. She missed her younger sister, Andrea. Claire tired to think. When she left Australia she was 23. Now she was 27. By now that must have made Andrea 22.

"What did you leave behind Jack," Claire asked.

"What," Jack asked?

"What family did you leave behind," Claire said.

"Just my mom,' Jack sighed. "I was flying back to the U.S. for my dad's funeral."

"I'm so sorry Jack," Claire said.

"Yeah well I guess I was just having a bad week," Jack said.

"A really bad week," Claire corrected him.

"Yeah," Jack chuckled.

Just then they heard the door slam. A light came on, nearly blinding Claire and Jack. They looked up to see Ethan.

"Thetas the end of your lovey dovey talk," He said, grabbing Claire by the hair.

Claire let out a yelp in pain. He undid her chains and knocked her to her knees.

"Take it easy man," Jack yelled.

"Shut up," Ethan said binding Claire's hands.

"Where are you taking me," Claire asked.

"I'll take you where I want to take you," Ethan said slapping her across the face.

Her nose began to bleed pouring down over her lip.

"Say bye Claire," Ethan said.

"What," Claire gasped.

"You didn't actually think I was going to let you live, did you," Ethan asked, pulling Claire to her feet by her hair.

Claire began to scream but Ethan gagged her.

"Bye, Jackie," Ethan said grabbing Claire's hands and waving them to Jack.

"Ethan, let her go, take me," Jack yelled.

"No, I like to be rid of the weakest first," Ethan said.

Ethan led Claire out of the room. Jack was screaming at Ethan while he left.

"Don't you hurt her you bastard. Let her go. Claire follow the sun when it is setting, it will lead you to the beach," Jack yelled.

Tears were streaming down Claire's face and Ethan slammed the door behind him. "Make one move and I will slit your throat," Ethan said putting the knife in Claire's face. Claire looked at it wide eyed. "Got it", Ethan asked.

Claire nodded, and then was pushed out into the vast jungle.


	14. Fight and Flight

_**bookworm835- thank you for reviewing. KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!**_

* * *

Claire walked along with her back straight up. She could fell Ethan breathing down her neck. It made her uncomfortable since he was so close. She couldn't say anything, her hounds were bond and she was gagged so she just had to deal with the creep.

"Stop here," Ethan growled.

Claire stopped in her tracks. Ethan looked around the area and saw that it was clear. She was wondering what was going through his head. Probably some sick thought she didn't want to think of. He turned back to Claire with a malicious grin. He walked up to her and she could feel her heart beating faster with each step closer he took.

'This is it,' she thought. 'This is what it is like before you die.'

To Claire's surprise Ethan sheathed the knife. She breathed a sigh of relief which was muffled through the gag. Ethan went up to her and grabbed her. He began to pull at her shirt, trying to take it off.

"What are you doing," she screamed through the gag.

She realized what he wanted from her. He was going to rape her then murder her. Instincts kicked in and she kicked him in the package. He dropped in pain, screaming bloody murder. Claire saw that this was her chance but where would she run, which way? She saw the sun beginning to sink in the East.

'That's it', she thought.

Jacks words ran through Claire's head. "Claire, follow the sun when it is setting, it will lead you to the beach."

Without even letting them, her legs dashed towards the sinking sun.

"Get back here you little bitch," Ethan screamed trying to make it to his feet.

Claire had never run this fast in her life. She didn't even look at what she was running over she just kept her eyes on the sun. She could fell scrapes producing on her face but she didn't care she just kept running. She felt like she was flying, not even stepping on the ground.

Thoughts were swimming around her head. Charlie, Jacob, Jack, Thomas, everything was going through her mind. She kept running, and running, and running. The sun had fully sunk but she had memorized the direction. Finally she saw a clearing and heard waves crashing. It was like music to her ears. She ran out of the bushes, gagged and hands bond screaming through her gag.

"Help somebody, anybody," she screamed.

Kate turned around and saw Claire.

"Claire, Claire, your alive," she side taking off her gag and bonds.

"Kate help, they have Charlie and Jack and Charlie is dying," Claire cried.

The whole camp come running over to Claire. Happy to see her but horrified of her stories. Sayid, Boone, Locke, and Kate were devising a plan to rescue Jack and Charlie.

"I want to come", Claire said to them

"No, you can't, your to weak Claire," Sayid said softly.

"How will you know where it is then," Claire asked?

Sayid was speechless. He looked to Locke who gave him a nod.

"Fine you can come," Sayid gave in.

"So what's the plan," Claire asked.

"We don't know yet," Boone replied.

"You don't know. That creep could be killing them right now, we have no time", Claire gasped.

"Yes, we know but we can't just run into the jungle," Locke said.

"Why not," Claire demanded?

Everyone looked at one another. "Hell why not," Locke said.

They all grabbed knives and water for the trip. Even though Claire was weak and tired she had to save Jack and Charlie before it was too late.

"Wait," Claire said.

"What is it," Kate asked.

"Ethan he said something...something about this computer system," Claire explained.

Boone and Locke flashed glances at each other.

"He said if that was destroyed then he would be destroyed," Claire said.

"Did he say where it was, Claire," Locke asked?

"No, he didn't," Claire said sadly.

"I think I know where it is," Locke said.

Everyone looked at him in astonishment.

"At least I think it might be it. There has been this hatch that me and Boone have been trying to open in the jungle for years," Locke said.

"We have never been able to open it," Boone cut in.

"Lead us there", Claire said.

"What, Claire we", Sayid said.

"Ethan is unbeatable," Claire interrupted." If we don't destroy the system then we don't destroy Ethan. Please Locke, lead us there, it's our only hope," Claire sobbed.

Locke nodded. "Follow me."


	15. Beyond the Hatch

_**Well here is the next installment! hope you like it!**_

_**kiwijalopy - thank you very much! keep RRing!**_

_**lilsurfnchik25- thank you for all the support and being my most loyal reviewer! **_

_**Taylor47 - you are my second most loyal reviewer and also thanks for all your support!**_

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us of this hatch before," Claire questioned Locke as they paced towards it.

"Didn't think it was that important", Locke replied.

"Not important," Claire said disgusted.

"Look Claire, were all upset you just need to calm down," Locke said.

"Calm down," Claire laughed, "calm down, you really think I am going to calm down after almost being murdered, and Charlie and Jack could be dead."

Locke didn't answer her making her more frustrated. "Can't we walk any faster," Claire asked, pushing past everyone and speeding up.

"Claire you don't know the way, let Locke go ahead," Sayid said to her.

"Then he needs to walk faster," Claire yelled.

Locke obeyed Claire's commands and soon it seemed like the group was running to the hatch. Claire was incredibly weary but she wouldn't stop until Jack and Charlie were safe.

"Stop here," Locke said.

The group stopped. Boone and Locke uncovered a shining piece of metal on the jungle floor. Claire could see that it was some kind of door.

"This is it," Boone said.

"Any idea how we can open it," Kate asked.

"If there was a way we would have opened it by now", Boone rolled his eyes.

Claire stared at the hatch. She wanted to open it desperately. She put her hand on the door. It flung open, revealing Ethan below.

Claire jumped back and screamed. Locke pulled his knife and jumped down the into the room the hatch had opened to. Claire jumped in after him. They rest of them jumped down in hopes of finding Charlie and Jack. Ethan's twisted grin appeared on his face. it chilled Claire to the bone.

"Where's Jack and Charlie," Claire asked.

Ethan's grin grew wider.

"Please tell me where they are," Claire bawled.

"Dead," Ethan whispered.

"NO," Claire screamed and before they others could grab her she was pounding at Ethan's chest, screaming at him. He didn't budge. Just stood there laughing at her.

"I hate you, I hate you. Why...Why. I wish you would fucking burn in hell," Claire screamed while also crying, still pounding at Ethan.

Kate grabbed Claire and pulled her back. Claire noticed the tear stains on Kate's cheeks. Claire broke out into hysterics on Kate's shoulder.

"Why did you do it," Sayid asked.

"No one lives forever," Ethan replied.

Boone being the irresponsible young man he was lunged at Ethan. With one swipe of Ethan's fist, Boone lay on the ground unconscious.

Claire screamed and buried her face in Kate's shoulder, not wanting to see. Claire then looked up. She could see a light coming from a crack in the door past Ethan. She concentrated on it still crying. She pushed herself away from Kate and passed Ethan.

"Claire," Kate yelled.

Claire didn't hear any of the things Locke, Sayid, and Kate were yelling to her. She grabbed a metal pole about four feet long a flung the door open. Inside she could see about 15 computers all on and working. She saw Ethan coming towards her and she ran up to a computer.

"This is for killing Charlie", Claire screamed and smashed the computer.

Ethan screamed a horrible scream of pain.

"This is for killing Jack", Claire yelled smashing another computer. Soon she went on a rampage, smashing computers and screaming.

"This is for killing my son. I hate you. This is for ruining my life, for taking everything I loved, ", She screamed, and finally she smashed the last computer.

Ethan was still screaming but soon his screams ceased. He lay on the floor eyes wide open. He was limp...lifeless.

Claire raised the rod up to beat Ethan, but Sayid grabbed her. "Claire stop he's dead...he's dead," he said.

She collapsed into Sayids arms and cried. Yes, Ethan was dead but the price she had to pay was to great, to heart renching. Sayid held her and tryed to comfort her, telling her it would be alrite and that everything happens for the better reason, when they heard a moan.

Claire looked up thinking it was Ethan, but he was still limp and not breathing. They looked at Boone but he was still unconscious. They heard the moan again. Claire opened the door beside them to reveal Jack.

"Jack," she yelled running to him.

Kate ran in after her and they were both hugging him.

"What are you all doing here," Jack asked.

"We came to save you. You didn't think I was going to leave you with Ethan did you" Claire said.

"Ethan he'll see you," Jack said panicked.

"Ethan's dead," Kate said through tears of happiness.

Jack laughed. Locke undid he's chains and he was free. Jack hugged Claire, then he hugged Kate, never wanting to let go.

"Wait," Claire said.

Everyone turned to look at Claire.

"Charlie," she whispered, sadness coming back into her voice.

"He was in the room beside me," Jack said busting open the door.

Inside lay Charlie. Blood soaked, and unconscious.

"Sorry to rain on the great moment but we need to get Charlie back as quick as possible," Jack said in his doctor tone.

Jack lifted Charlie up and Claire helped him. Locke and Sayid grabbed Boone and they were on their way back to camp only this time there was nothing to be afraid of other than losing Charlie.

* * *

_**PLEASE RR. I will not update unless I get 5 reviews. sorry but no one ever reviews accept a few select people!**_


	16. Rebuilding Her Life

_**Well here it is guys and girls. Just to tell you don't be fooled by all the fluffy stuff...things will star happening again.**_

_**bookworm835 - LOL! thanx for the reviews and helping me out with the 5 review thing!**_

_**lilsurfnchik25 - thank you so much. Keep reviewing i love hearing from you!**_

_**triphasgotitgoingon- thank you! If you want to know what happened to the children then this is the chapter for you!**_

_**REMEMBER I STILL WANT 5 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE SO PLEASE RR!**_

* * *

The group was almost to the beach when Claire heard a low cry. She stopped in her tracks and listened for it again. She was helping Jack bring Charlie back to the caves so when she stopped it brought Jack to an abrupt halt.

"What is it Claire whats wrong," he said.

"Listen," She whispered.

Everyone stopped walking and stood incredibly still. They heard crickets and flies but nothing special. Then it came again.

"It sounds like," Sayid said.

"A baby," Claire cut him off.

She lightly let Charlie down and walked to her right.

"Jacob," She called.

Silence.

"Lilah, Jillian, Jacob," she called again.

"Mommy," a petrified voice cried.

"Jacob," She yelled running to him.

He ran to her with Lilah bounding behind him. A little bundle could be seen out of the corner of her eye and she knew it was Jillian. She cried as she lifted her son in her arms. She put Jacob down and grabbed Jillian.

"Come on you two, we have to get back because daddy needs some...well we just need to get back" she explained to the children.

When they got back to the group Kate and Jack were ecstatic to see Lilah, and Sayid was close to tears when he saw Jillian. They got back on the move because Charlie needed to get back.

Jack could hear waves crashing. The sound of angels singing was what it was like to him. They emerged from the bushes and out onto the sand only to see a grim scene. The camp was burnt to the ground. Jack turned to Kate speechless.

"It was the work of Ethan and his chums," she said sadly. "Michael was killed."

Jack looked at the ground in sadness but kept going until they were under a tarp where he could check Charlie.

Claire has tears streaming down her face when she saw the camp. How hadn't she realized it before? She made up the theory that it was too dark and she was to concerned for Charlie and Jack. The whole camp was coming up and saying how much they missed all of them. She smiled and nodded but she got tired of it and went to the cave where Jack was looking at Charlie. She grabbed Charlie's hand.

"Will he be all right," she asked?

"He'll be fine. He's lost a lot of blood so when he wakes up he will be very weak and vulnerable," Jack said.

"Vulnerable," Claire asked?

"He will pass out simultaneously and he will get sick easily," Jack explained.

Claire nodded. "At least he will be all right."

Jack nodded. "He's damn lucky."

Claire sighed and sat next to Charlie. Jack was still trying to a the bleeding, which was only a little. They hadn't said anything to each other for about 20 minutes.

"I remember," Claire whispered.

"What," Jack said looking up from Charlie.

"I remember," she said a little louder.

"Remember what," Jack said confused.

"Catch a falling star," She smiled, looking down at Charlie.

Jack smiled. "He should wake up soon. Do you mind sitting next to him?", Jack asked.

"Oh no of course not," Claire said.

Jack left the tent and snuggled up next to Charlie. She looked at him and took his blonde wisps out of his eyes. She smiled. it was her Charlie, wounded yet safe.

**"Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket, **

**Never let it fade away! **

**Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket, **

**Save it for a rainy day,"** she sang to Charlie.

**For love may come an' tap you on the shoulder, **

**Some star-less night! **

**Just in case you feel you wanna' hold her, **

**You'll have a pocketful of starlight!",** she heard a low mumble sing to her

She looked up at Charlie who was looking down on her smiling.

"Hello love" he said weakly.

"Charlie", she whispered throwing her arms around him.

"Ouch, watch it love", Charlie winced.

"Oo Charlie I'm so sorry", she cried.

"It's okay, it's okay", Charlie said.

"I missed you so much", Claire whispered in his ear.

"I missed you more," he replied. "Where's Jakie".

"Hurly is watching him."

"You know Claire I have been wanting to ask you something," Charlie said. He reached into his pocket and felt that the ring was still there. He smiled.

"What's that," Claire asked looking up at him.

She saw a ring in his trembling, weak hand. "Will you marry me," he asked.

She looked at him as tears streamed down her face. "Yes, yes of course I will," she said. Her heart was fluttering, She had never been this happy.

"I love you Claire," Charlie said.

"I love you too",she replied resting on his shoulder.

They both shared their first kiss. Claire felt like her heart was going to burst.

She felt Charlie go limp underneath her. She knew he had passed out of consciousness. She was little sad the moment couldn't have been longer but nothing could ruin the moment. "Sweet dreams husband of mine," she said kissing him. She walked out of the cave and onto the beach. She saw Jack and walked over to him.

"He woke up but he's out again," Claire said to him.

"Did he say anything," Jack asked?

"Yeah...he proposed", she said showing him the ring.

"Claire that's wonderful," he said hugging her.

"Thank you," Claire said laughing.

Claire sat on the beach taking it all in. After all the trauma she had been through, things had gotten better. Better than ever before. She watched the waves crash, one after the other. She watch the sun sink low in the sky before it was swallowed by the ocean. This had been the best and worst day of her life. She giggled because she knew it didn't make any sense.

She walked over to Hurley to retrieve her son.

"I think it's time you come back to mommy Jacob," Claire said.

Jacob ran to Claire and she lifted him up. "I hope he didn't cause you any trouble," Claire smiled.

"Nope I'm to happy to him back," Hurley replied.

'Thank you Hurley", Claire said.

"Anytime."

Claire went to visit Charlie who was still out of it. She sighed and left the tent. She laid on a blanket beside Jacob in the sand.

"Tomorrow me and you are going to go and get our hands dirty and rebuild ourselves a place," Claire said stroking her sons hair.

Rebuilding. The word rung in her ears. Rebuilding her life.


	17. Unbearable

_**Hello all hope I didn't keep you waiting to long! PLEASE RR and I will love you!**_

_**Taylor47 - thank you for all your inspiring reviews! And yes I will keep updating ASAP! I'm going to try to make this a REALLY long fic!**_

_**Pink Pinker - thank you very much keep RRing please! ;)**_

_**MizSniz - thank you for discovering my fic lol! Keep reading it will get better...I hope!**_

* * *

Charlie opened his eyes a crack. The sunlight poured inside and he was blinded. He groaned because of all the bright light hurting his eyes. He tried to rollover from the light, but he winced in pain.

"Don't try and turn over Charlie," Jack said.

Charlie looked up to see Jack. "Jack you made it out alive too," Charlie exclaimed.

"Yep. Came out in better condition then you did," Jack said looking over Charlie's wound. "Well I can tell you now your going to be sore, tired, and miserable."

Charlie glared at Jack. "Thanks for that."

"Just telling you," Jack shrugged.

Charlie tried to sit up but when he did the world spun around him. He felt light headed and sick.

"Whoa Charlie, lay down," Jack said pushing his shoulders back onto the blanket.

"I have to get up," Charlie said.

"Not until your better," Jack explained. "Now I have to go and check up on the others and I don't want to come back find this tent empty okay," Jack said.

Charlie nodded. "Fine."

Jack slapped his shoulder and left the tent.

'Yeah right,' Charlie thought to himself as he tried to sit up again. He slowly turned trying to make it to his feet. Pain shot through his body and he winced but managed to kneel.

"Okay, I made it this far," he said to himself.

He slowly made progress to his feet. His stretched his legs. it felt wonderful to do so for he had been laying down for such a long time. He trotted over to the flap and pulled it aside. What he saw he couldn't believe. Charred wood and charcoal everywhere to be seen. He looked over to where his hut once stood which was now just a pile of ash. Eh stepped into the grim scene that laid before him. He yawned as he watched Hurly dumping sand out of his show, Shannon and Sayid playing with Jillian, and Sawyer sun bathing. Nothing has changed besides the landscape. Many of the survivors he saw rebuilding their destroyed homes. Once he got better he promised himself he would build a new hut for his family. He smiled at the thought of Claire soon becoming his wife. He looked around the area as the thought of Claire came to him. Where was she? He strolled a little farther towards the water and looked to his right. Claire was sleeping in the sunlight with Jacob beside her. He watched the wind slowly blow tiny stands of hair across her face. Her delicate skin was glowing. Her body was motionless and peaceful accept for the constant rise and fall of her chest. He walked closer to where she lay along with her son. He weakly knelt down beside them. He grinned looking at them. They were his pride and nothing could ever stand in the way of that. he brushed the hair away from Claire's face lightly. He face scrunched a little and her eyes opened slightly. Her beautiful blue eyes glowed radiantly in the sun.

"Charlie," she whispered, yawning.

"Yes, luv," he grinned his puppy dog smile that made her heart flutter.

She sat up, her golden hair falling back behind her shoulders.

"You can call me Mrs. Pace," she smiled.

Charlie laughed finally collapsing with exhaustion onto the blanket beside Claire. She stroked her hair through his think blondish brown mop.

"Does Jack know your up and about," she asked him.

"He told me to stay in the tent and not to move," he retorted. "Any minute now you'll probably hear my name being screamed from that tent."

Claire giggled. She put her head on Charlie's chest, below his wound she wouldn't cause him pain. Charlie was stroking her blonde hair as they examined the sky.

"That cloud looks like an elephant," Charlie observed.

"An elephant! It looks more like a hippo to me," Claire said.

"Well, their both fat", Charlie said.

Claire laughed again. She took her head away from Charlie's chest so that they were both laughing and looking into each others eyes. Claire leaned in and they kissed. Not just a wimpy peck, but an intimate one. Minutes seemed like hours to the two. Claire could hear her heart beating loudly in her chest. This was just what she always wanted. Her wish had finally come true.

"Sorry to rain on the moment." Charlie and Claire turned to see a pissed off looking Jack. "But I could have sworn I told you to stay put," he glared at Charlie.

Charlie just smiled, "Whenever you tell me to stay somewhere I just have to leave."

"Well, if you start hurting don't come running to me," Jack sighed walking away.

"Someone's in a bad mood," Charlie muttered.

"He's just looking out for you, you know," Claire said.

Charlie nodded. "Now where were we," he asked.

"Heaven," she said leaning in as they kissed.

* * *

That night Charlie and Claire sat around a fire with everyone. They were all laughing and joking pigging out on boar. Back home today would have been a day called Fat Tuesday. Charlie's chest was sore and it hurt when he laughed but he tried his best to ignore it. Claire was by his side, smiling her 100 watt smile. She laughed her heart out as Jack got up and imitated Kate. Kate laughed and hit Jack's leg and he sat back down and laughed with everyone. The children were all asleep and all was well again. he was heartbroken when he heard that Michael was killed and it wasn't really the same without him. To his surprise Walt even laughed a little. He hadn't seen Walt smile ever since his father died.

A loud crash came from the jungle. All the laughing stopped and everything was silent.

"O my god," Claire gasped. "It's that thing, it's back.

The creature was knocking trees down in the jungle as if they were toothpicks.

"All right everybody stay calm,"Jack ordered.

Claire suddenly remembered the children were sleeping at the edge of the jungle, right by where the creature was. She jumped up and ran over to the three crying youngsters.

"Claire," Charlie screamed after her.

A large blinding flash was seen. The survivors turned away from the blinding light. There was a deafening roar followed by a scream.

"Claire," Charlie screamed again trying to as quick as possible make it to his feet. Charlie ran over to the spot where she was. The creature retreated back into the jungle. All three children were screaming in horror.

"Claire are you all right," Charlie said grabbing her.

What he pulled back into his arms was unbearable. It was Claire, her eyes wide open, her body limp, and her chest still.

_

* * *

_

**_PLEASE RR_**


	18. Sad is Met With Happy

"Claire," Charlie sobbed. "Claire wake up."

Her empty eyes stared up at him. They were icy and piercing every inch of his heart. He felt a hand push him away from Claire but his eyes were so blurry with tears he couldn't make out who it was. he tears fell from his eyes clearing his vision. He saw Jack. He was performing CPR on Claire. Charlie crawled over to beside Claire's body.

"I'm sorry Charlie," Jack muttered, tears falling down his cheeks.

Charlie just stared at Claire. She looked so peaceful, every worry in the world had just been lifted from her. But the weight that had been taken off her shoulders was put onto Charlie's in the form of grief. Charlie allowed himself to cry. He sat beside her and picked up her body. He cradled her in his arms and rocked her back and forth. Her silky hair blew around carelessly. He buried his face in her chest and weeped. He weeped for hours over her lifeless figure.

Jack watched Charlie with sympathy. He knew he had to take him away from Claire's dead body but felt horrible at the thought of making him part with Claire forever. He held Kate who was crying in his arms. Tears were falling from his own eyes as he watched his tow best friends...one dead the other grieving over her. Jack slowly stumbled over to Charlie. He laid a hand on his shoulder but he did not look you from the body of his only love. He knelt down next to him.

"Charlie buddy, it's okay, everything is going to be all right," Jack comforted. "We will have a nice memorial for her. We will make sure she rests in peace."

Charlie looked up at Jack. He grimaced. "Stay away from me," he pushed Jack away.

"Charlie I only want to help", Jack said softly.

"Yeah well I don't need your friggin help,"Charlie snapped.

Jack backed away. Everyone eyed him. Jack just sighed and walked over to his daughter who was crying. He picked her up and walked back over to the group.

"Everyone just go back to what it is you were doing," Jack ordered.

"Dude we can't do that after...this happened," Hurley explained.

"Just back away,"Jack yelled.

Everyone retreated back to their camping areas and was quiet. They all laid down and watched the black hooded figure hunched over the body of Claire. They felt sorry for him. He had been though hell and it just got worse and worse.

Jack realized after a long time that Charlie had fallen asleep over Claire. He slowly and quietly walked over to him and grabbed Claire and inch by inch pulled her away.

Soon he had Claire fully in his own arms. Charlie awoke and just stared at Jack.

"I'm sorry Charlie but it is for the best," Jack said patting his shoulder. "Why don't you come and sit by the fire."

Charlie just stared. He laid back down and curled himself into a ball. Jack sighed and carried Claire's body away. He put her in the medical tent and laid her there until there could be a proper burial. Jack sat by himself, his back leaned up against a tree. He silently cried to himself. One of his best friends was dead. Gone forever, never to return. He would miss Claire's smile, her golden hair, but most of all her bubbly personality. He slowly drifted off into a world of dreams.

* * *

Light crept between the cracks of Charlie's eyes. He opened them and stared up at the cloudless, beautiful morning. He felt it was cruel that it had to be a gorgeous day. He wanted it to rain, to cry for the loss of Claire. He sat up a looked around him. Most of the survivors were rebuilding huts all over the beach. he watched as they struggled to lift branches off the ground and keep them in place.

"Good morning Charlie," a voice came from behind him.

He turned to see Kate trying to look bright and happy even though there were wet streaks down her face. Charlie didn't answer her. He just looked down at the sand and watched it blow all over.

"It's not your fault," Kate said sitting beside him. "No one puts blame on you."

Charlie treed to block out her words but felt fresh tears coming to his eyes. Kate hugged him trying to make him feel better.

"Get off of me Kate," Charlie said pushing her away and stomping off. Kate was astounded by his behavior. She rushed to Jack hoping he would have an answer for her.

"I don't know what to tell you Kate. I mean his fiancee was just killed by that thing. How would you feel if that happened? Just give him some space," Jack said sadly.

"I wish I could do something for him," she slowly began to cry.

Jack hugged her. "Were all going to miss Claire," he said.

"I need someone to talk to and usually when things go wrong I would talk to Claire," Kate wept.

Jack hugged Kate longer trying not to cry himself. "It was just her time to live with the Lord," Jack explained.

"Why did he have to take her," Kate sniffed.

"I don't know," Jack's voice cracked with the emotion.

Kate separated herself from Jack. She sniffed. "I guess it was just her time," she whispered to herself.

"JACK, KATE," they heard a scream and turned around.

Walt was running to them. "LOOK ON THE HORIZON," he yelled.

They looked out to sea and saw the faint gray figure of a ship. They screamed and Kate jumped into Jack's arms.

"We are going home," she whispered into his ear.

He smiled at the sound of the word. Home. The word played over and over inside of his head as he packed his belongings. Everyone was out on the beach yelling in joy except one. Jack looked over to see Charlie, looking as if nothing had happened at all. He trudged through the sand and up to his still body.

"Were going home Charlie. You're going to be able to go back to Manchester,' Jack said happily but then it dawned on him.

Charlie would be going back home in Manchester. Kate would be going back to Canada. Everyone was going...home. Back to where they came from. He wondered if he would ever see these people he had spent four years of his life with. He tried to put that thought out of his mind.

"Once we get back we'll take you to a hospital to check out that wound," Jack explained to Charlie.

There was only silence between the two of them. Jack sighed and pulled Charlie to his feet.

'Come on let's get you packed. You're going home buddy. Sad things are met with Happy things," Jack smiled.

* * *

_YAY they got rescued BUT things will only get worse! Sorry I killed Claire i hope you keep reading because it will continue!_

_**cfsc**_ - _sorry but Claire died :( im so sorry but I had to do it! I hope you keep reading!_

_**kiwijalopy**_ - _ahhh i hate when my computer crashes. when i first got it crashed for 6 months! Sorry i killed Claire!_

_**lilsurfnchik25** - that sux that u were grounded! im about to get grounded becasue my parents read my diary! EVIL! hope they dont take the computer from me!_

_**bookworm835 **_-_ SORRY! please dont stop reading!_

_**PLEASE RR!**_


	19. A Bad Start to a New Life

Charlie slowly boarded the ship. Jack was behind him nearly pushing him forward. before the last survivor boarded Jack ran to one of the crew members.

"Look sir but a good friend of mine recently died on the island and we haven't buried her yet. I was hoping we could bring her body just so...you know her family can have a proper funeral," Jack asked.

The crew member agreed and had two other members retrieve her body. Jack brought Charlie below deck so he didn't see. As soon as they put Claire's body out of sight, Jack brought Charlie above deck.

"Well, this is it," he said smiling at Charlie, who didn't smile back.

Jack frowned. He looked out as they departed. Every survivor was on deck watching as the island they had lived on slowly disappeared beyond the horizon. Kate came up beside him.

"Once we get back, what do you think will happen," she asked.

"I guess I will go back to LA," Jack shrugged.

Kate sadly looked out at the sea.

"Take Lilah with you," she said.

"What, aren't you coming with me," Jack asked?

"I guess I'll visit my family in Canada. But then I'll have to go to court," Kate said looking out at the ocean.

Jack looked over at Kate. Her long brown hair was blowing all over her face.

"Don't you think they should let you off. I mean four years on an island is enough torture," Jack laughed.

Kate giggled and looked into Jack's eyes. "I hope," she whispered.

They smiled at each other. Jack looked over at Charlie who was sadly watching the waves zip by. He was about ten feet from Jack and Kate.

"What do you think will become of him," Kate asked.

"He'll have to come back to his senses if he is going to raise Jacob on his own," Jack sighed. "I just hope he doesn't go back to his old habits."

"Old habits," Kate asked raising her eyebrow?

"Drugs," Jack explained.

"He was on drugs," Kate questioned.

Jack nodded. "And after Claire dying he will be craving it when he gets back."

Jack and Kate went back to their rooms on the ship. Not really rooms for there was about four bunks in each room. Jack slept on the bottom of when while Kate slept on the top. They shared the room with Charlie, Boone, Shannon, Sayid, Sawyer, and Hurly.

That night they all sat in the dark talking to one another. Except Charlie of course.

"So dude's do you think we'll be famous," Hurly asked.

"No idea, maybe," Shannon replied.

"How bout you Jackass, are you gonna go back and play doctor," Sawyer said in his southern accent.

"Yeah I guess so. I was thinking of settling in Sydney, what do you think Kate," Jack interrogated?

"Whatever you want to do," Kate giggled.

"You love birds are making me sick," Sawyer complained.

There was an eruption of laughter in the room. Jack gazed over to the bunk beside him where Charlie lay. He wasn't laughing, just laying there almost as if he were dead. Jack's laughter ceased.

"So Charlie what are you going to do when you get back," Jack questioned?

There was only silence.

"Come on shorty, you have to talk that's what voices are for," Sawyer teased, who was on the bunk above him.

"Come on Charlie dude just talk," Hurly moaned.

Charlie put the covers over his head trying to block out all the conversation. Jack felt sorry for that kid, he came to island with nothing and now was leaving with even less.

"Come on Charlie man," Boone said.

"Just leave him be," Sayid said.

"Boy howdy it's a shame that he's not really in there. He used to be such a character," Sawyer said.

"He'll come around to it when he is ready," Jack explained. " So what us everyone looking forward to".

"Food,' Hurley yelled immediately.

The room broke out into more laughter.

"Clean clothes," Shannon sighed almost as if she was in heaven.

"My own bed," Kate laughed.

"My pickup truck and beer of course," Sawyer said.

"Not having to eat boar and bananas for the rest of my life," Sayid said.

The room broke out into another case of laughter.

"A shower," Boone dreamed.

"You know Boone, if I didn't know better I would think you were gay," Sawyer smirked.

"I'm not," Boone said quickly, causing the room to break out in hysterics again.

The conversation began to lessen as each person fell asleep. The last to fall asleep was Sawyer who was laughing himself to sleep.

* * *

"I see land," Walt called from the deck.

Everyone Clapped and cheered as the land came into better view. Hugs were shared everywhere. When they reached the docks there were tons of media reporters and yelling people. Jack could make out his mother from the deck. He had never in his life been this happy to see her. When he stepped onto firm ground he felt like he was going to double over in happiness.

"Jack," his mother ran up and hugged him.

'Mom what are you doing in Sydney," Jack asked.

"We got word that the survivors from your flight were being brought home," his mother wept onto his shoulder.

"Its great to see you mom," Jack said hugging her. "I'd like you to meet my wife, Kate, and our daughter, Lilah".

"Jack you have a family," his mother exclaimed.

Jack nodded and Kate introduced herself.

"KATE," came a yell from her left.

She saw her mother, father, and two brothers, Damian and Joshua.

"O my god, you guys are here,' she exclaimed.

They shared hugs and kisses and Kate introduced them to Jack and Lilah.

* * *

All the families and survivors stayed at a near by Holiday Inn. Jack and Kate were in room 377 beside room 378 where Charlie stayed. Jack knocked on his door. Just as he expected there was no answer. He opened it anyway. Charlie laid sprawled on the bed, Jacob beside him. Jacob was asleep, yet Charlie lay awake staring at the ceiling.

"Hey buddy you want to go down to the bar. Were all going to celebrate,' Jack asked. "Rose will watch Jacob she's in room 354".

"What is there to celebrate," Charlie said faintly.

Jack walked into the room and sat on the bed beside Charlie. "That we were rescued. Come on live a little Charlie," Jack laughed.

"No thanks,' Charlie said turning away from Jack.

"Suit yourself," Jack sighed as he got up and closed the door behind him.

Jack and the others sat laughing in the bar. Half of them were drunk and half of them sat there laughing at those who were drunk. They all made a toast.

"To a new start," Jack said.

"To a new start," they all agreed and clashing glasses were heard all over.

Out of the corner of Jack's eye he watched as Charlie made his way to the other side of the bar. Jack smiled. Maybe he was coming around?

Everyone called it a night and made there way upstairs. Jack walked over to Charlie.

"Are you coming upstairs," he asked?

Charlie shook his head," Not Yet".

Jack nodded and retreated upstairs.

* * *

Jack awoke with a start when he heard a loud banging noise coming from the room beside him and the screaming of a young child. He knew immediately that it was Charlie.

He jumped out of bed and flung his door open. A small group of people including Sayid and Sawyer were gathered around Charlie's door.

"What's going on,' Jack asked.

"We don't know. Maybe he's beating the kid," Sawyer shrugged.

"Well, did you look inside," Jack asked.

"The door is locked,' Sayid explained.

Jack put his hand in the knob of the door. It was locked. He knocked.

"Charlie open up," Jack yelled through the door.

The banging only grew louder.

"Charlie open up the god damn door," he yelled frustrated.

One on the workers in the hotel approached them. "Sir what is going on," the worker asked.

"Hold on," Sayid said, quieting the worker.

Jack began to kick the door trying to open it.

"Excuse me sir but any damage that is done you are going to have to pay for," The worker yelled, irritated.

The door bursted open. Jack flicked on the light and peered inside. Jacob was on the bed screaming. Charlie sat on the floor banging his head agaisnt the wall, clearly drunk.

"Charlie stop that," Jack yelled pulling him away from the wall.

Charlie had a large bump that was covered in blood on his head. Jack brought Charlie to his feet.

"Charlie," Jack asked?

"He's drunk," Sawyer concluded.

Charlie just collapsed over into Jack's arms.

"Sir what is going on here," the worker questioned?

"Someone get me some water," Jack asked.

Sayid went off to find water as Jack lowered Charlie to the ground.

"Jesus Christ Charlie," Jack whispered under his breathe, "how am I ever going to have you live on your own if your going to be like this."

Jack dabbed some of the blood off of Charlie's head. Jack sighed knowing this was going to be a long night.

* * *

_**PLEASE RR**_


	20. An Unexpected Phone Call

_So sorry I haven't updated recently. Some of my relatives are in town and I have been wrapped up with that! Thank you so much for all the kind reviews!_

_**I-LOVE-Aragorn**_ -_ awww I'm sorry I made you cry! Please keep reading!_

_**Charlie'sPunkDrugAngel **_-_ WOW! You sent me alot of reviews! I love all your fics! Thank you for reading mine! Keep reading AND reviewing! It was so funny when I got hime from school I was just like lalalala and got online and it said I had 104 and emails I was like WTF! LOL! More then half of them were your reviews! LOL! THANK YOU!_

_**salvory -**_ _well your wish for more chapters has come true! Kepp RRing!_

* * *

Charlie awoke with a sudden jolt. He found himself lying in his hotel bed. He groaned when h felt his massive headache. The room was incredibly dark. He looked over at the clock that read in bold red letters 1:47 PM.

"1:47 how long have a been asleep," he said aloud.

"Long," a voice replied from the corner.

The shades flew up allowing the golden sunlight to blast though the room. Charlie was blinded and could barely open his eyes to see the silhouetted figure.

"Jack," he said.

"Can you please explain to me what the hell you were doing last night," Jack shouted.

"I was drunk and due for a massive hangover," Charlie groaned.

"Well, you better screw your head on if your going to raise Jacob," Jack argued.

"O blah blah blah," Charlie yawned.

"I'm serious Charlie. Kate and I are going to but an apartment in Sydney and your welcome to stay," Jack said.

"I can look out for myself," Charlie growled.

"Judging by last night I don't think you can," Jack shot back at him.

Charlie just scowled and allowed himself to fall back onto the bed. "I'm not staying in Sydney," Charlie said looking at the ceiling. He didn't really mean. He was going to stay in Sydney...what life did he have back in Manchester. He was only feeling sorry for himself.

"Look Charlie, I know I can't make you stay in Sydney. You probably want to go back home to England but, before you go, just please meet up with Claire's family. Your the one who knew her best and you are the guardian of Claire's son," Jack explained.

"He's also my son," Charlie said angrily.

"I hate to say this Charlie, but were back in the real world. Their going to want guardianship if Jacob," Jack said getting up to leave the room.

Charlie sighed.

"By the way Jacob is with Rose. Guess you were to miserable with your own life to notice," Jack said as he slammed the door be hind him.

Charlie angrily ripped himself out of the bed. He quickly got dressed and left his hotel room. He rapidly paced down the hall towards the staircase. He could see Kate walking towards him.

"Hey Charlie, how are you fee...," she was cut off by Charlie just blowing right past her, almost as if she was never there.

She looked shocked as she turned around and watch Charlie half walk and half run down the stairs. She sighed and continued on her way to her room. She opened the door to find Jack hurriedly packing their things.

"Your in a rush." Kate smiled.

"Yeah well I figured the sooner we get out of here the better," Jack sighed, rubbing his face.

"But we don't even have a place to live so how are we going to leave," Kate asked.

"Yeah well better late then never to pack," Jack replied.

Kate closed the door quietly behind her and turned back to Jack.

"What's wrong with Charlie," Kate asked.

"Same thing that has been wrong with him for the past couple days," Jack retorted.

"It's just weird," Kate whispered deep in thought.

"What," Jack said raising an eyebrow?

"Didn't he mention he has a brother who lives in Sydney? Why didn't his brother come and greet him when we got off the ship," Kate explained?

"Maybe he was busy or didn't know we were getting back. I don't know Kate why are you so wrapped up in Charlie's life anyway," Jack said returning to packing?

"That's being hypocritical," Kate said rolling her eyes.

Jack sighed. "We'll just have to see how it plays in the long run."

* * *

Charlie banged on Rose's hotel door. The door slowly opened and a smile spread across Rose's face.

"I assume your here for Jacob," She said motioning for Jacob to come to her.

Charlie nodded. "Thanks for watching him Rose," he said irritated as he stormed off holding Jacob's hand.

Charlie reached his room and flung the door open and slammed it behind him. He sat down in the chair and sighed. "What's happening to me," he thought.

Jacob sat on the floor and played with a teddy bear Rose had bought him. The phone suddenly rang and Charlie answered it.

"Hello."

"Hi, is this Mr. Charlie Pace."

"Yes."

"This is Thomas Hesnan, I think we need to talk."

* * *

_**PLEASE RR**_


	21. Thomas

_Well here is the next chapter in the saga! Hope you liked it cause yeah the last chapter sucked! PLEASE RR!_

_**Charlie'sPunkDrugAngel -** thanx for ur support! Yay! u love my work and i love urs! LOL! Hats off to u for giving me the most reviews!_

_**I LOVE the Irish -** yes yes stupid Thomas! Please keep reading!_

* * *

Charlie sat there in shock. Thomas wanted to met Charlie and told him to have Jacob with him. He knew it was THE infamous Thomas. The one Claire had always spoke of. The one who walked on his beloved Claire. He felt red hot rage growing inside of him. He didn't want to meet Thomas at 4:00. He looked at the digital clock beside the bed. It read 3:28. He sighed and turned his attention to Jacob. He was peacefully sleeping. Charlie didn't want to wake him but he had to.

"Hey Jakie you have to get up," he whispered to the four year old sleeping on the bed.

Jacob moaned and turned to his side putting his thumb in his mouth. For the first time Charlie smiled. The only thing holding him together was Jacob and if he lost him, he didn't know what he would do. Thinking of him having to give up Jacob for Thomas made him sick to his stomach. He looked at the boy with the thick curly blonde hair. He smiled again and lifted his son into his arms. He opened the door and walked down the hall. He remembered Thomas telling him to meet him at the corner of Dollis and Moore Street. He asked the front desk for directions and they cheerily answered him. Charlie nodded and gave his thanks and walked out the door, still with sleepy Jacob resting on his shoulder.

Shannon saw Charlie walking out with Jacob. She had Jillian in her arms. She walked up to him.

"Hey Charlie where are you off to," she asked.

"I'm just meeting someone,"Charlie said with a weak and unconvincing smile.

Shannon nodded and watched Charlie wave down a taxi and climb inside.

Charlie felt his heart beating faster and faster as he got closer to his destination. Charlie sighed. He looked over to see Jacob's big blue eyes staring up at him. Charlie smiled at Jacob.

"What's wrong daddy," Jacob said yawning.

"It's nothing were just going to meet and friend of daddy's," Charlie said comforting Jacob but was discussed how he said Thomas was his friend. He was anything but. Charlie patted Jacob's curly, blonde, mop.

Jacob smiled. "Daddy, where's mommy," Jacob asked.

The question hit Charlie like a brick wall. He hadn't prepared himself for what he was going to tell Jacob about Claire. Charlie felt at a loss for words. He felt tears building in his eyes as he looked in the little boys eyes. He turned away and wiped the tears off and turned back to Jacob.

"Mommy has gone on to a better place," Charlie said trying to smile.

"Where," Jacob asked?

"With god in heaven," Charlie whispered.

Jacob didn't seem to understand. Jacob didn't say anymore but Charlie could tell that he didn't know what that meant. He didn't know that he would never see his mother again. The cab came to an abrupt halt.

"This is," the taxi driver said.

Charlie handed the driver a 20 in Australian money and stepped out of the car. He helped Jacob out of the car and sat on a bench at the corner. Thomas wasn't there yet.

"Are you Charles Pace," a voice said from behind him.

Charlie turned to see a small man with brown hair standing there. Charlie got his feet and nodded. Charlie held out his hand to shake with Thomas but Thomas just stared at his hand and continued speaking.

"Is this my son," Thomas asked?

"Actually he is Claire's and my own son," Charlie said glaring at Thomas.

Thomas smirked. "You haven't told him."

"He is a little to young to understand," Charlie growled.

Thomas grin only grew wider. "I'll give it to you plain and simple. You can hand the boy over to me or I'll see you in court," Thomas explained.

Charlie was shocked. "Excuse me but you left Claire and Jacob. I raised Jacob with Claire and I loved her. I think you should bugger off," Charlie yelled.

"He's my son. And I loved Claire too. I loved her more then you ever could. And I have straitened out I can raise the boy on my own," Thomas argued back.

"I raised him and I'm his father. I loved Claire more then you could and she loved me more then she ever loved you. And by the way his name is Jacob," Charlie said taking Jacob by the hand and turning away, beginning to walk away.

"Don't you walk away from me you fucking druggie," Thomas screamed.

Charlie stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around. "What did you call me," He said angrily.

"You heard what I called you," Thomas grinned.

Thomas reminded him terribly of Ethan. He wanted to sock him but realized that would be uncivilized and didn't want to do it in front of Jacob.

"Your wrong," Charlie said. "Your a bastard who walks out on his pregnant girlfriend and blames her for getting pregnant on purpose."

Thomas lifted his arm and punched Charlie in the face. Jacob began to cry. Charlie looked up angrily, blood coming from his lip. He punched Thomas back. Soon they were fighting, rolling on the ground trying to beat the shit out of each other.

"Hey you tow brake it up," a man ran over and separated them.

Thomas tried to get back to Charlie so he could continue to beat him. Charlie just to Jacob by the hand wand walked away.

"I'll see you in court," Thomas screamed to Charlie's back.

Charlie waved down another cab and made his way back to the hotel. When he walked inside several people stopped what they were doing. he was bruised and bloody. Jack ran over to him.

"Charlie man, what happened," Jack asked.

"I'm fine Jack," Charlie said impatiently trying to get back to his room.

"Charlie just tell me what happened," Jack said desperately.

"I'll tell you later," Charlie said pushing past Jack.

Charlie stomped up the stairs with Jacob tagging along behind him. Charlie opened to door to his room and he and Jacob made their way inside.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Jakie," Charlie said to Jacob.

Jacob nodded with wide eyes.

"Why don't you go visit your Aunt Rose I'm sure she would love to see you," Charlie said.

Jacob nodded again.

"I know my way there daddy, I'm a big boy," Jacob said making his way out the door, smiling and happy thinking that he could do something on his own.

Charlie watched as Jacob reached up and closed the door behind him and went into the bathroom. What he saw in the mirror was a monster. He was bruised and bloodied everywhere. He sighed and put his head in his hands in front of the mirror. he stood there looking at himself. He suddenly grew angry and he sent his fist flying into the mirror. He watched as his blood ran down the shattered mirror. he took his fist from the mirror and sat on the toilet seat. Blood from his hand was dripping everywhere and there was glass scattered all over the floor. he put his face in his hands and began to cry.

* * *

_**YOU SEE THE REVIEW BUTTON AND YOU HAVE THE URGE TO PUSH IT! PLEASE DO SO! PLEASE RR!**_


	22. Pieces of a Shattered Life

_Okay, I know this took forever and I am so sorry! I only got one review for the last chapter and if I don't get at least five reviews from this chapter I will discontinue this story. Sorry to my loyal readers! SO PLEASE REVIEW! OH! And another thing. I have another fic on fiction press! It's called Highschool and Demons and here is the link to it:_ http: GO OVER TO FICTION PRESS AND READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

_**Charlie'sPunkDrugAngel** - thanx for the review! Keep R&R and sorry for the long wait!_

* * *

Jack sat by Charlie's bedside. He was still out of it but his hand was in a bandage with 14 stitches. Jack was surprised when he looked up to see Charlie's blue gray eyes staring right back at him.

"Charlie man what happened," Jack asked?

Charlie turned to look out the window. The day was sunny and bright. Rays of sunshine were spread on his white sheet covering the lower half of his body.

"Charlie," Jack questioned?

Charlie sighed and lowered his head.

"I'm just stressed," Charlie said finally.

"About what," Jack asked cautiously?

"About none of your business," Charlie glared.

"Charlie what's happening to you man. Me and you were the best of friends, what happened," Jack said exasperated?

Charlie leaned back and took a breath. He stared out the window again not wanting to make direct eye contact with Jack. The incubus over what had happened to Claire still haunted Charlie. The compunction inside him was becoming to great.

"My life is falling to pieces Jack," Charlie bawled.

"Come on Charlie you need to get yourself together man," Jack sighed.

Charlie whipped his head around so that he was face to face with the doctor.

"What if it were Kate? Then who would be the one grieving," Charlie growled?

Jack tried to take in what Charlie had said to him. What if it had been Kate? What would he have done? He cogitated it for a several minutes and then looked back to Charlie who had took his eyes off of him.

"I guess your right" Jack said, barely audible. Charlie's expression softened.

"I'm sorry if I upset you Jack," Charlie whispered.

"You didn't. I shouldn't judge you without walking a mile in your shoes."

For once, Charlie smiled at Jack. Jack sighed with relief inside to finally see his friend smile again. It brought a grin to Jack's face too.

"Where's Jacob," Charlie asked breaking the silence.

"He's with Rose. He's doing just fine," Jack replied.

"Thomas wants him ' Charlie muttered.

"What."

"Thomas, the asshole who left Claire when she was pregnant with Jacob wants Jacob. He say's it's his son not my son. That's why I came in looking like shit. Me and him got in a bit of a fight. Well, fist's and everything. He said he was going to seem e in court over who gets possession," Charlie explained looking at the ceiling.

Jack listened intently as Charlie got everything off his chest.

"I'm sure everything will come out fine. I mean they aren't going to take him away from you, you have raised him from an infant. And besides, Thomas walked out, wanted nothing to do with Jacob," Jack said.

"I hope so," Charlie sighed.

Jack patted Charlie's shoulder. "You rest up. I'm going to see when they are going to release you from this hell hole," Jack smiled.

"You work here," Charlie laughed.

"Ehhh...not the best hospital I've worked at," he said making his way out the door.

Charlie slouched down in the bed. He hoped everything Jack had said was right. His life had become a life of shattered pieces.

* * *

**PLEASE R&R!**


	23. An Unwanted Letter

_WOOT WOOT! Another Chapters. Not the best but it's just bridging the gap. ( however you spell it!) But first...my reviewers:_

**October Sky -** _Thank you so much for the advice! Your an angel! Hats off to you for all your help! I'm really big on the Charlie and Jack relationship AS IN FRIENDS! Not lovers! Once again, thanks a million!_

**SoccerRoxMySox -** _thank you for reading and actually liking it! Thanks for the ego boost!_

**Charlie'sPunkDrugAngel -**_ hey dude! Thank you for the review and I SWAER I WILL GET AROUND TO READING THE NEW CHAPTER OF HELP!_

**Lillywriter - **_thank you very much! Keep reading, it will get better...this chapter is kinda dull._

**TheLostElf of TheThirdAge** -_ okay...Charlie got found byJack passed out in the bathroom and drove him to the hospital. I was trying to write this but I had a writers block and just put him in the hospital. I hope that answers your question! Keep reading!_

* * *

Charlie was released from the hospital later that day. Jack drove him back to the hotel, where he was the only one left staying. All the others either bought a home or went back to where they came from. It left Charlie with a feeling of emptiness to be so alone. He smiled when he saw Jacob run up to him.

"Daddy I missed you," the boy cried, grabbing onto Charlie's leg. Charlie patted the boy's sandy colored hair.

"I missed you to Jakie," he said lifting him up into his arms.

"Guess what's in...ummm," Jacob tried to think. He looked over Charlie's shoulder to see Rose standing a few feet awat smiling. She mouthed to him, "two weeks."

"Oh yeah! Two weeks," the young boy smiled, still held in Charlie's arms.

"Two weeks, now let me think." Charlie pretended to ponder as Jacob giggled. "Could it be your 5th birthday," Charlie smiled. Jacob nodded and laughed.

"You won't be able to hold me anymore cause I will be a big boy," Jacob said proudly.

"You'll never be to old for me to hold," Charlie said, setting down his son.

Jacob laughed and ran away down the hall, off to do his own thing. Charlie sighed as he watched him laugh giddily and run up to the hotel workers. He had become popular and friendly with all the hotel workers. They loved to play with him when the weren't busy.

"Your a great father Charlie," a familiar voice said behind him. He turned to see Rose there with a giant smile spread across her face. Charlie smiled back.

"I don't want this to burden you. Me moving out," Rose said.

"You have been great Rose. Thanks for all the help but I think I'll be fine from here," Charlie smiled, hugging the older woman. She hugged him back.

"We'll keep in touch. It would be a shame if we all lost contact with each other," she said breaking away from Charlie's hug. He nodded in agreement.

"It would, wouldn't it," he said.

"If we don't speak to each other for a while, best wishes to you and Jacob," she smiled, hugging Charlie again.

"Bye Rose," he said. He waved good-bye as she walked out. He watched her flag down a cab and leave. He was filled with sadness as he watched the last of his island family leave. He ran his hand through his hair as he just stared out the glass, swinging doors. He turned to he Jacob looking up at him, with his large blue eyes.

"Where's Aunt Rose going," he asked?

"We'll see her again, I promise you," Charlie said, comforting his son. Jacob frowned when he heard that she had left. He knew he would see her again but now it wouldn't be as often as usual.

"Do you want to do something tonight, like go to the movies," Charlie asked Jacob?

"Movies," Jacob said unsure?

That's when is dawned on Charlie that Jacob had never been off the island to experience a normal life.

"We'll go there tonight. You'll have a blast," Charlie grinned.

Charlie and Jacob were about to walk upstairs when then were stopped by a young woman.

"Sir, Are you Mr. Charles F. Pace," she asked.

"That's me," Charlie nodded.

"This is for you sir," she said handing him an envelope. She walked away as he tore it open and read it.

_Dear Mr. Charles F. Pace;_

_Your presence is needed at the Sydney Court House, located on the corner of Worfield and Sellis St. The date is Thursday, June 24, 2009. Please be there._

_Sincerely,  
The Official's at The Sydney Court House_

Charlie stared at the letter angrily. Who knew why he was going there. It was all about Jacob. Charlie stormed up the stairs in a huff. This seriously pissed him off.

* * *

**PLEASE R&R!**


	24. The Trial

_Wooo Another chapter I'm on a role! _

**SoccerRoxMySox( ) -** _LOL! I don't think this could have been fast enough! I as i was adding this to in my chapter manager thing I got your review LOL! WOO! Your hooked:smiles happily: Will Jack and Kate come back...YOU BETCHA! Keep reading!_

**Lillywriter** - _dun dun dun...now you will find what will happen next._

**I LOVE the Irish** - _poor charlie I KNOW! I'm so torcherous to him_

**Charlie'sPunkDrugAngel **- _LMAO:getting to help...stupid homework: PEACE OUT DUDE!_

**October Sky** - _WOOOoooOOO! My wise owl! Keep reading and keep the advice coming!  
_

* * *

Charlie knew what the court case was. Thomas had set it up and he knew it. Thomas wanted Jacob back, even though he was the ass who left Claire pregnant with him. The past week had been hell, setting up a lawyer and such. The next day the case would open, much to Charlie's dismay. Charlie sat in the dim light as Jacob slept. He sat on the end of the bed, staring at the wall and tapping his foot. Would he win the case? He had to, it was Thomas who left Claire and Jacob behind to fend without him. Charlie sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. He was exhausted but the thought of what the next day would bring had him a mess. Jack kept trying to tell him it would be okay, as did Kate, Rose, and all the others. They said they would be at the court house, supporting him all the way. Charlie looked at the digital clock which red in big, red, bold letters 2:29 am. He sighed and sunk back in on the bed. He was still wearing his tattered, washed-out jeans with a dark blue T-shirt. He laid down and now stared at the ceiling. On the floor, he watched as Jacob's chest rise and fall quietly and slowly. His breath was the only sound filling the tiny room. Charlie let sleep take him. He no longer had the strength to hold back on the demands of the sandman.

* * *

Charlie awoke to the beeping of the clock. It read 7:00 am. Charlie groggily rolled out of bed and got his black pants, and golf shirt on. He looked in the mirror to see someone who looked entirely not like him in the formal wear. He combed his mop of hair and woke Jacob up.

"C'mon buddy, we have to go out now," Charlie said, shaking the four year old.

Jacob wearily opened his eyes. He groaned.

"Wake up," Charlie said once more.

* * *

Once Jacob woke up and was dressed, Charlie led him out of the hotel. They flagged down a cab and were on their way. Charlie sighed, gazing out the window. It was a cloudy and rainy day. The air wreaked of melancholy. Charlie knew his mind was playing tricks on him. He shook his head to try to go back to the real world. His head was just full of panic and fear. The cab came to a halt in front of a large, white court house. Charlie stepped out of the taxi, paying the driver. He took Jacob's hand and turned to face the court house. It was wooden and painted white. It looked to be an old church. A brick walk way led to the marble stairs. Charlie climbed up the stairs and opened the large wooden doors. He looked down the center of a court room. It was long and smack in the center was where the judge sat. The chair desk was empty for now. Charlie slowly made his way down to the table where his lawyer sat.

"Good morning Mr. Pace," the lawyer shook his hand.

"Morning Sam," Charlie replied. Charlie took a seat next to Sam. Jacob sat beside him, oblivious to the situation. Charlie looked over to see Thomas and his lawyer seat on the other side of the court room along with a few people sitting behind them. Charlie looked behind him. He could make out the faces of Jack, Kate, Sayid, Hurley, Locke, Shannon, Rose, Boone, Sun, Jin, Walt, and even Sawyer. Sawyer winked at Charlie. Charlie was amazed to see an older woman and her husband along with a younger girl in her early twenties sitting in Charlie's crowd.

"Sam who are they," Charlie whispered?

"Those are the Littletons," Sam replied?

Charlie's mind raced. Claire's family was on his side, even though he had never met them.

"All rise for the Judge," a voice said.

Everybody stood. And then...the trial began. Lawyer fought against lawyer, Thomas against Charlie. Jacob sat in his chair, frightened from all the screaming. Soon it came time for Charlie's last words.

"Your honor, Thomas Hesnan left Claire Littleton when she was pregnant with Jacob. She was left to fend for her own. When she was 8 months pregnant she boarded flight 815, which crashed. I met her within a couple days there and it was love at first sight. We became the best of friends. Soon we became more then that. I helped her raise Jacob from day one. We even had a wedding on the island. Please, I'm the only one Jacob has. If you take me away from him, he won't stand a chance. He needs me..and I need him," Charlie finally ended.

"Thank you Mr. Pace. The jury will reach a verdict," he said finally.

Charlie sighed hoping all that he did would be enough. He looked over and smiled and Jacob, who stared sadly back. Charlie patted the boys head. "Everything is going to be okay," Charlie said.

After an hour and a half the judge finally reentered the courtroom.

"The jury has reached a verdict," he said. Charlie felt his heart beating in his throat. He tried to breathe but it was difficult. He was trembling.

"Custody of Jacob Littleton will go to Thomas Hesnan since he is the biological father," The judge concluded.

Charlie sat there in absolute shock.

"It is up to him if Charles Pace shall be kept in any way, shape, or form in the child's life," he said turned to Thomas.

"No, your honor. He'll be fine without Mr. Pace," Thomas said smirking.

Charlie felt a wave of hot anger surge through him. He bowed his head.

"Jacob Littleton will spend the night with Mr. Pace. He will pack up and Mr. Hesnen will pick him up in the morning," the judge said, and then proceeded out of the courtroom.

Charlie felt like his world had completely crumbled. He felt tears welding in his eyes. He didn't hold them back. He let them tumble down his tan cheeks. Jacob looked up at his sobbing father. He didn't know what to think or do.

"Is something wrong daddy," Jacob asked.

Charlie looked over at Jacob and hugged him tightly, sobbing onto his shoulder, never wanting to let go.

* * *

**PLEASE R&R**


	25. Friend Against Friend

_Okay I'm sorry for the evilness in the last chapter. But here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! Remember to leave a review!_

**Lillywriter** - _yes here is more...well more of Jack not so much Kate here. I hope you like it!_

**Charlie'sPunkDrugAngel** - _hey dude! thanks for the review and remember to leave another! I heart ya!_

**October Sky** - _lol loved the little Ethan thing! Do you like read my mind about not knowing much about law but write like you know what your doing! LMAO! Thanks for the review and keep reading! Things will be getting rather angsty (not like they already are) but this story will go other places!_

**I LOVE the Irish** - _sorry but I just had to be evil! Its in my nature what can I say._

**Little Red Riding Hood( )** - _THANKS! Okay I'm pretty much evil to Charlie because im addicted to Charlie angst! Is that good enough for you! LOL!_

**SORRY IF I MADE YOU CRY IN THE LAST CHAPTER!**

* * *

Charlie sat speechless on the bed of the hotel room. Jacob silently sat in the green armchair beside the bed, oblivious to what his father was thinking. He just sat there also, his blue eyes scanning his dad. A knock on the door broke both of them from their trances. Charlie just stared at the door. He was there in flesh but mentally he was in another world. The door opened revealing Jack. Jack allowed himself in, since Charlie probably wasn't going to let him inside. Jack turned to Jacob.

"Jake, why don't you go downstairs to the lobby? Kate's down there and she would love to see you," Jack said.

Jacob silently nodded and slid off the chair he sat upon. He went out the door and turned down the hall. Jack quietly shut the door. He turned sadly to Charlie. He trudged over to where his friend sat. He put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Charlie," he whispered.

Charlie looked up. His face was red and tearstained.

"Sorry you are. For what. Me losing Jacob to that bastard. Me losing the only woman I loved," he yelled. Charlie jumped up from the bed, startling Jack.

"I'm tired of hearing Oh Charlie I'm so sorry. I'm tired of it! I'm tired of everything," Charlie screamed.

"Just relax man, your having a tough time," Jack said calmly.

"You wouldn't know would you. You still have your wife and your daughter. You still have everything you love. Me, I have nothing. I'm back to where I started at. A useless, good for nothing, washed up, ex-rock star," Charlie said furiously, pacing back and forth.

"Charlie I understand your upset, your angry and," Jack said but was cut off.

"NO! YOU DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND! YOU HAVE ALL YOU LOVE! YOUR STILL SOMEBODY," Charlie yelled. He looked over onto the dresser where his pocketknife lay. He ran over to it and flicked the blade up.

"I won't have to worry about being anybody anymore though," he said quietly as he raised the blade to his wrist. Before he could cut himself, Jack picked him up from behind. He held Charlie's arms down and tried to grab the blade from his friend's hand. Charlie fought back but soon felt his hand bend back and heard a large crack. He screamed out in pain. Jack had gotten control over the blade.

"What the hell do you think your doing Charles Pace," Jack yelled.

"You fucking broke my wrist you bastard," Charlie yelled, wincing as he sat on the ground, cradling his arm and rocking back and forth.

"Yeah well thank god. It's better than you killing yourself," Jack said maliciously.

Charlie's head shot up. "God right. Well, guess what. There's no such thing as God. God wouldn't have allowed Claire to die or Jacob to be taken."

Jack just shook his head. "Get up, I have to get you to a hospital for your wrist."

Charlie stood up quickly and ran at Jack. Jack dodged Charlie, but Charlie then pushed him out the door to quickly for him to see what was going on. The door slammed behind him. Jack felt anger surge through him.

"Charlie open up this damn door," Jack screamed, pounding on the door.

No answer was heard. Jack yelled out and kicked the door in frustration. He then breathed heavily, sighed, and leaned his head on the door.

"Charlie," he said a bit more calmly. N one came to the door. Jack sighed and turned to make his way down the stairs. He felt like screaming out. Everything seemed to be going wrong. He only wanted the best for Charlie, but all he had down was harm him. He made his way down the stairs heavily, for the burden of guilt lay about his shoulders.

**

* * *

**

**PLEASE R&R!**


	26. Andrea

_Another Chapter. Hope you like it!And to my reviewers:_

**CharlieClaireforlife** - _thank you for calling my story interesting! Keeping reading...and reviewing of course!_

**Charlie'sPunkDrugAngel **- _OLA! Hope you liked my ideas! WOoT! Keep reading_!

**October Sky** - _did he stop Charlie...dun dun dun! LOL! Keep reading and thanks for the review!_

* * *

Jack held the pocket knife Charlie had tried to use to kill himself in his hand. His reflection showed in the blade of the knife. At the moment he despised the person he was looking at in the blade. He sighed and finished his journey down the stairs and into the lobby of the hotel. He saw Kate, sitting in the corner with Jacob. She looked up from the boy and smiled."Hey! Are you ready to go," she asked?

Jack sadly looked up into Kate's eyes. She frowned.

"What happened," she asked?

So Jack explained every last detail to her. A few times her eyes widened. When Jack finished, Kate sighed and looked to the floor, allowing strands from her tight, brown ponytail to fall into her face.

"So what do we do," she asked?

"Get him out. Kate, why don't you go up there? Maybe he will open the door for you," Jack said.

Kate agreed and ventured up the stairs. When she came to Charlie's hotel room she sighed and gently knocked upon the door.

"Charlie are you in there," she said softly.

Kate received no answer. She exhaled heavily and looked around the hall. An idea suddenly popped into her head and she reached into the back pocket of her washed out jeans. She pulled her wallet out and rummaged through all the coupons until she found her credit card. She took the card and slid it into the crack in the side of the door. The was a 'POP' and then the door slowly went back on its hinges. Kate stepped into her room and quietly pulled the door shut behind her. She turned her attention to the bed, where Charlie lay curled in a ball. She creeped over to the queen sized bed and sat lightly on the end of it. She saw Charlie's wrist, which was now swollen and black and blue. Kate gulped.

"Charlie," she whispered?

Charlie made no response. Kate frowned and stroked his brownish-blonde mop. He looked up with swollen eyes.

"Claire used to do that," he said, his voice raspy.

Kate gave a slight smile. "Charlie you need to stop being so upset. You should be celebrating her wonderful life. She had a beautiful son and a man who loved her and that's all she ever needed. She left behind a happy life. We all miss her Charlie," Kate said softly.

Charlie sighed. "I can't help it. It's just...just," Charlie murmured.

"Just that she was a wonderful woman who had everything in the world," Kate smiled.

For once Charlie actually looked up at Kate and smiled. "Yeah," he said softly.

Kate brushed her fingers through her hair and then stood up. "Me and Jack are gonna go. We'll send Jacob up," she smiled and waved good-bye.

Charlie sat up. Kate's words circled around and around in his head until he heard the door open. JAcob came waddling into the room.

"Hey buddy," Charlie said. He lifted Jacob into his arms. Charlie had explained to Jacob that they might not see each other in a long time and he made sure Jacob understood. But now Charlie looked into the boys piercing, icy blue eyes.

"Jakie I want you to promise me something," Charlie said. Jacob nodded. "Always remember that I am your father and that I love you," Charlie continued. "And no matter what you do. Never call that man who is coming to get you dad. I'm your dad. Remember that okay."

Jacob nodded. Charlie kissed the child's forehead and set him down.

Jacob went over to play with his little wooden toys Locke had carved him on the island. Charlie sat back and watched him and massaged his sore wrist when there was a knock on the door. He was startled and angry. Thomas wasn't supposed to come to till tomorrow morning. He stormed towards the door and whipped it open.

"You know, I really think that you are a complete asshole and...," Charlie stopped when he saw a young woman standing in the doorway.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else," Charlie said quickly.

"It's quite all right," she smiled. There was something that was so familiar about this girl.

"Come in," Charlie invited.

The girl stepped inside and turned to Charlie. She put out her hand.

"My name is Andrea," she said.

Charlie's eyes widened. "Andrea Littleton," he asked, shaking her hand, hiding his hurt hand?

She smiled. "Yep, that's me."

"Claire spoke so highly of you," Charlie said. Claire told Charlie so much of her little sister. Every adventure they went on, and how she was one of the only people who comforted her when she was pregnant.

"I just wanted to let you know that Claire's funeral is tomorrow," Andrea frowned. "You don't have to come. It must be terrible. You losing my nephew and Claire," she said, trying to hold back tears.

Charlie placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be there. Claire was the only woman I loved," he said softly.

Andrea looked up at him," And she was my only sister."

Charlie sadly looked to the floor. He lifted his head up. "That reminds me. Do you want to meet your nephew," he asked?

Andrea's face brightened up. "Yes, very much," she said beaming a smile, just like Claire's 100 watt smile. It made Charlie's heart ache, knowing he would never see Claire flash that smile again.

Charlie introduced Andrea to Jacob.

"Jacob this is your Aunt Andrea," Charlie said.

"Wow! That makes me sound old," she laughed.

Andrea met her nephew and chatted with Charlie and Jacob for a while before she had to leave.

"I hope to see you tomorrow," she waved and headed out the door.

Tomorrow, Charlie knew, would be a terrible day for him. He would have to say good-bye to Jacob, as well as his last good-bye to Claire. He exhaled heavily through his nose and then turned to Jacob.

"Ready for bed," he said?

Jacob looked up. "No," he said.

"To bad, it's time for bed," he smiled, handing the child his pajamas.

When Jacob was changed Charlie tucked him in.

"Night Jakie," he said kissing the boys forehead. "Don't let the bed bugs bite." Charlie pulled the covers up to Jacob's chin he frowned as he looked at the half asleep boy. This would be the last time he would say goodnight to Jacob, his Jakie, his buddy, his son.

* * *

**PLEASE R&R!**


	27. It Makes All Your Troubles Go Away

_THANK YOU _REVEIWERS

**Lillywriter** - _woot here is more just for you. LOL!_

**blacksheepoftheherd( )** - _awwww thank you! dont owrry this story still is probably not even half way through!_

**Charlie'sPunkDrugAngel **- _Help was great! thank for reviewing dude! peace out..._

**Depphead**- _GAWD! lol loser...i didnt read ur story yet :evil cackle: ill get to it...eventually. MWHAHAHAHA!_

**IF I MISSED ANYONE MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES. EVERYTHING IS MESSED ON MY COMPUTER!.**

* * *

Charlie sat in a field of wild flowers that strached as far as the eye could see. It was mostly dottted with purple and yellow flowers, mixed amongst the lush green grass. The air was crisp and the breeze softly whizzed by. The sky was a light shade of blue, speckled with fluffy, white clouds. Charlie took a deep breath of the warm air. He felt at ease until he heard the soft patter of foot steps behind him. He quickly turned around. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There, in a lonf silk white dress before him stood Claire Littleton.

"Claire," he whispered. Claire just stared at him with hate in her eyes. He had never seen such a cross and evil look on her face.

"Claire what's wrong," Charlie said, inching towards her?

Her hair was down and it swished in the breeze, across her face. She just stood there. Her eyes peirced right through Charlie.

"Why," she whispered?

Charlie stood right by Claire. He reached for her hand, but his hand went right through it. She didn't budge. She just stood there.

"Why," she said softly again?

"Why what Claire," Charlie asked?

"Why didn't you save me," she whispered? "Why didn't you protect our son, why did you let me die, why did you already forget about me...

* * *

"AHHHH", Charlie screamed, sitting up abprutly in the hotel bed. 'It was just a dream', he thought. He buried his face in his hands and laid back down. He sighed and dropped his hands to his side, looking at the clock. 7:36 it read. Charlie remembered that Thomas would be coming at 8. He rose out of bed and got into his clothes. He put on his best shirt and dress pants, for after Thomas came, he had Claire's funeral. Charlie shook Jacob awake and dressed him.

"Daddy when am I going to see you again," Jacob asked? Charlie stopped in his tracks and turned to the boy. He bent down and took his face in his hands.

"Soon Jakie, very soon," he said, more to himself than his son.

He took Jacob's hand and the went to wait in the lobby. Charlie sat down on a near by arm chair and placed Jacob on his lap. He bounced the child on his knee. Jacob giggled hysterically. Charlie felt as if he would burst into tears as he heard the boy laugh. God how he was going to miss it. A sudden voice spoke behind them.

"I'll be taking my son now."

Charlie stood up and stared coldly at Thomas. Thomas gave him the same look right back. Charlie bent down next to Jacob.

"I love you Jakie," Charlie said sadly. He held the child in an embrace. When he let go he looked into Jacob's eyes. "I want you to have something," Charlie said, reaching into his reaching over to his still broken and untreated wrist. He painfully pulled the watch of it.

"I cherished this since I was a kid and I want you to have it," Charlie said handing it to him.

"I love you daddy," Jacob bawled as he took the watch. Charlie hugged the child on last time, feeling hot tears build up in his eyes.

"Lets not wait for the grass to grow," Thomas rolled his eyes and took Jacob's hand. He stormed off. Jacob looked back with sad eyes at Charlie. He frowned and waved. Charlie waved back, feeling the tears stream down his face, as he watched his son disappear down the street forever.

* * *

Charlie stood there, looking down the street. He stared out with hollow eyes, tears spilling from them. After several minutes he sighed, and grabbed his suit jacket, off the armchair in the lobby. He put it around his shoulders, and strutted out the swinging doors. He looked up and down the street and saw a cab coming his way. Charlie waved his hand and the cab pulled up next to him. He climbed in and off he went, to Saint Martin De Porres Church. Thoughts flooded Charlie's head as he drove to the church. Claire, Jacob, Thomas, Liam...LIAM! Charlie had been so held up with everything that he forgot about Liam. His own brother. Charlie sighed and put his head against the cold glass of the window. He watched as the outside world flashed by him. Trees, homes, cars, and the ocean. When the cab stopped, Charlie paid the driver. and he sped off, leaving Charlie standing alone on the sidewalk. Before him was Saint Martin De Porres Church. It was tiny and painted white. A large Crucifix protruded from the roof. MAgnificent stained glass windows went all around the small chapel. Charlie walked up to the door and put his hand on the handle. He took a deep breathe and opened the door.

Inside there was a line up to the alter, probably where Claire's body lay in the coffin. He slowly walked out to the main part of the churuch and looked behind him. There was a gorgeous wooden balcony, where a childrens choir stood singing. The soft voices filled the melancholy chuch with a tiny bit of comfort. They were dressed in white and red robes, and had their music held in front of them. Each one looked like a soldier, standing up straight and looking incredibly serious. Charlie couldn't understand what they were singing, for they were singing in Latin. He turned away and went towards the line. As he got closer and closer, he could see Andrea, and what he was guessing Mr. and Mrs. Littleton, standing beside the coffin, weeping. He looked around and was surprised to see just about everybody from the island there. He saw Shannon holding baby Jillian. Kate standing alongside Jaack with Lilah, and everybody else too. Finally he made it to the front of the line. Inside the coffin was Claire's lifeless bodt. Her beatiful blue eyes had turned grey. Her hair was down covering her shoulders and she was wearing a white dress...the same white dress in Charlie's dream.

Charlie stood up and did the sign of the cross.

"There's not even a mark on her," a voice said from behind him. Charlie whipped around to see Mrs. Littleton there. She had short blonde hair to her chin and the same blue eyes.

"Please. Tell me. Tell me what happened to my daughter," Mrs. Littleton cried.

Charlie looked into her eyes.

"I honestly don't know," He said, his eyes letting tears stream down his cheeks.

Mrs. Littleton looked down over he daughters body and broke out into hysterics. Charlie tried to put his hand on her shoulder but she pushed it away, and went to stand with her family. Charlie watched Mr. Littleton put his arms around his greiving wife. He looked back down at Claire's body and took her hand.

"Good bye love," he sobbed, leaning down and placing a kiss on her cold forehead. One of his tears fell onto her lips. Charlie left it there. He wanted her to be buried with a peice of him, even if it only was a small, salty, tear. HE ran his fingers through her golden hair and then went to a pew. He sat there, crying silently to himself until the mass began. Charlie cried through basically the whole thing. He was relieved when it was over and they all prcessed out of the church.

"Are you going to the burial," a small voice asked?

Charlie saw Andrea stadning before him. Her face was bright red and tear-stained.

"I wish I could, but I don't have a way there," Charlie frowned.

"Come on, I'll drive you," she said.

Charlie reluctantly followed the young woman into her car. They drove along in the procession with the 'FUNERAL' sticker placed on the windsheild. It was a silent awkward car ride. When they finally reached the cemetary he nearly jumped out of the car.

"Thank you," he said, and then stood with the rest of the people, gathered around the freshly buried hole. The preist said his final words before the coffin. Charlie hated every bit of it. The cemetray wreaked of freshly turned dirt and death. The funeral ended with everyone paying their last respects by placing a flower on the coffin. Charlie sighed and went on his way, away from all the unfamiliar faces.

"You need a ride," Andrea said behind him.

"No I think I'm alright from here," he said, thanking her, but walking out of the cemetary. When he reached the outside, he breathed in the fresh air. He exhaled through his nose. He walked slowly to the corner of the busy street so he could get a cab. There was a group of men on the corner laughing and talking excitedly. Charlie rolled his eyes and turned towards the street about ready to wave down a cap when..

"CHARLIE," came an exctied voice! Charlie turned to see of all people...Liam!

"LIAM," Charlie cried hugging his brother. "How's Karen and Meghan." (AN: I decided to put an H in Meghan becasue thats my name and mine has an H.)

Liam laughed furiously. "I've been divorced Charlie man. As for the wife and kid, I haven't a clue where they are," Liam laughed.

Charlie furrowed his brows. It was no laughing matter, yet Liam though it was qutie funny. It didn't take long for Charlie to realize that Liam was using again. He acted like an idiot because he was high on heroin.

"Liam...your using aren't you," Charlie said angrily.

Liam laughed. He took a little baggy of brown powder out of his pocket and tossed it to Charlie. "Take it baby brother, it will make all your troubles go away," he laughed.

The words furiously went round and round in Charlie's head as he studied the baggy. "It will make all your troubles go away...it will make all your troubles go away...it will make all your troubles go away."

Reluctantly and ever so slowly Charlie opened the baggy.

"That's it baby brother," Liam smiled.

He took a pinch of the powder and put it on his finger. He slowly lifted it to his nose, and snorted it.

* * *

**PLEASE R&R!  
**


	28. The Good News and The Bad News

_I only had two reviewers last chapter! Andthey don't really count they were from my friends! LOL! Keep reading and reviewing!_

**Depphead **- _woot woot im on a role tin! another chap! woot woot!_

**Charlie'sPunkDrugAngel** - _rock dude! lol! yep liam helpin ol Charlie! WOOT!_

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER...

Jack sat at home watching television. Kate took Lilah food shopping with her. Jack sat back on the couch. He checked his watch to see that it was only about noon time. Jack lazily got up from his spot on the couch. He yawned a groggily reached for his car keys on the end table by the door. He scratched his head and than went outside to his car. He climbed inside and started the car.

Jack pulled into the small corner deli's parking lot, across from the Holiday Inn. He got out of the car and crossed the street. Once in the lobby, he nodded to the front desk. She motioned for him to come to her.

"Where are you going sir," she asked politely?

"I'm just going to visit a friend of mine. Room 378," Jack explained.

"Room 378," she whispered to herself. "Sorry sir, but the man staying their was kicked out of here. He completely destroyed the room and was causing trouble around the hotel."

Jack felt his stomach drop. "What kind of trouble," he gulped.

"He was drunk or something all the time. Loud, obnoxious, there was a lot of complaints sir," the clerk said.

"Well, where did he go," Jack asked?

The clerk shrugged. Jack felt anger begin to surge through him. "You threw him out of here with no where to go. How could you do that," Jack yelled?

"Sir please leave or I will call security," The clerk said, beginning to pick up the phone.

"FINE," Jack slammed down on the desk and left!

Jack slammed the door to his home behind him. Kate came running out of the bathroom with a large grin across her face.

"Jack guess what," Kate exclaimed!

"Not now Kate," Jack yelled. He looked over at his wife and what he saw in her hand was shocking. It was a pregnancy test and it was pink. "Your pregnant Kate," Jack asked?

The smile grew back on her face. Kate nodded. Jack lifted her up and kissed her.

"It's great news but I have some bad news for you," Jack sighed.

Jack explained to Kate what had happened.

"So you think...you think he might be back on drugs," Kate said quietly?

Jack rubbed his face. "Yeah," he replied?

"We have to find him," Kate said.

"Yeah, but where would a drug addict go in Sydney," Jack shrugged.

Kate looked oblivious. She sighed. "I think I might know."

* * *

**PLEASE R&R!**


	29. The Charlie We Used To Know

_WOOT WOOT! 80 reviews! PARTAY! thank you every one who has reviewed from chapter 1 on! We can party when and if I get to 100 reviews...HELP ME GET THERE! WOOO!_

**Anna( ) -** _good question I thought about it myself. Lets just say there was a preist on the island. If there can be a con man, convict, heroin addict, and some magical kid all on one plane than there can be a preist. LOL!_

**Charlie'sPunkDrugAngel -** _ola dudet... keep reading WOOT! Kate's pregnant :does happy dance: LOL!_

**Lillywriter -** _lol! its okay that you didn't read the last chapter! Keep reading and thanx for the review ;) _

**October Sky** - _same as the above...your forgiven LOL! not that i was even mad though! woot yes yes kate is pregnant lets have a party!_

* * *

Charlie sat in the corner of a booming club. He sat at a table, slowly drinking his beer. He twirled the beer, round and round on the table. He was exhausted and in desperate need of a fix. His hands began to twitch and he was getting a massive headache.Charlie got up to leave when the door opened. To his surprise it was Jack and Kate. He sat back down at the table and pulled the hood of his hoodie up over his head, hoping they wouldn't notice him.Casually, he took a sip of his beer. 

"Charlie," he heard Jack's voice.

"Dammit," he muttered to himself.

Jack sat across from Charlie at the table.

"Is there anything you want to tell me Charlie," Jack asked?

Charlie looked up at Jack. "No, why," he asked.

Jack shrugged. "Just wondering."

"Well, if you don't mind, I have to be going, I'll see you later," Charlie said, getting up from the table. Jack also got up grabbing onto Charlie's arm. Charlie winced. Jack looked at him in shock.

"You haven't done anything about your wrist yet," Jack asked?

"No, I've been busy," Charlie replied, trying to pull away from Jack.

"Doing what," Jack asked?

"Living my life. Now will you please let me go," Charlie said, irritated.

"Charlie, please tell me your not using again," Jack said softly.

Charlie looked up at Jack with pure hate in his eyes. "It's none of you business," he growled.

"It is my business," Jack said firmly.

Charlie tried to pull away from the doctor's grasp. His grip on him was firm and wouldn't let up anytime soon. Charlie knew he had to do something quick. His head was aching, his body twitching, begging him to take a hit. Frantically Charlie searched for a way of escape from Jack so he did the first thing that came to mind. He threw a punch at Jack, connecting with his face. Jack stumbled back, shocked and caught off guard. Kate came running up.

"Charlie, what the hell was that for," she yelled.

"Stay out of this Kate," Jack screamed, pushing her aside.

Jack grabbed Charlie by the hair and pushed him up against a wall. His heart ached when he saw Charlie, one of his best friends, face contorted in pain because of him...again. People from the club began to gather around the fight. Many of the laughed and pointed, for most were drunk or high.

"Stop acting like this Charlie. Clean up or stay a junkie," Jack growled maliciously to the rocker.

Charlie opened his eyes a bit.

"I think I'll choose stay. I've never been this happy since before Claire died," Charlie replied, trying to rip away.

Jack looked confused and hurt.

"Why are the drugs making you happier," he asked, still sounding angry, but a little more gentle.

"Because, when I take them, it makes me forget all the pain, all the grief, all the suffering," Charlie whimpered, holding back tears. Jack let go of Charlie's hair, but still held him against the wall.

"I can help you through this Charlie. I did before, on the island," Jack said softly.

"Claire was on the island, and she helped me to," Charlie sobbed.

Jack looked at the weeping rocker. He let go of him. The people in the club resumed to what they had been doing before. Kate watched on.

"I know that Charlie," Jack said sadly. "But Sydney has some great rehabs you can go to."

Charlie stopped his crying. He set his eyes upon Jack.

"I don't need to go to some bloody rehab," Charlie spat, and ran for the door.

Jack sped after him trying to catch up, but Charlie was to quick for him and was practically down the street before he made it to the door.

"CHARLIE GET BACK HERE," Jack yelled down the street, causing those who were passing by to stop and stare. Jack sat in the door way. He sighed. He heard the sound of footsteps behind him. Looking up he saw Kate. She gave him a faint smile and sat down beside him.

"He's high maintenance," she sighed.

"Your not kidding," Jack agreed.

There was an awkward silence. Kate stared out into the street while Jack had his gaze set upon the pavement beneath his feet.

"I'll never forget how happy he looked. Him and Claire. Basking in the sun, staring into the clouds. They were a perfect family. Charlie, Claire, and Jacob. Why did something that was so right have to go so wrong," she said, not braking her gaze from across the street?

Jack looked up at his wife.

"I don't know," he whispered. "But I swear to God. I'll straighten Charlie out. I'll at least make him half the Charlie I used to know."

Kate looked upon her husband. She laid her head down on his shoulder. "The Charlie we used to know," she whispered to herself.

* * *

**PLEASE R&R!**


	30. Just Believe

**WOOOO 30 CHAPTERS! EVERYBODY PARTY! I MUST THANK ALL MY REVIEWERS FOR MOTIVATING ME TO GET THIS FAR!**

**Charlie'sPunkDrugAngel -** _thanx dude! yay for violence LOL!_

**October Sky -**_ LMAO! i didn_t_ think u sounded mean... i like getting your advice. My computer spell checks the dialogue to come out that way. LOL. my computer blows. woo thanks for saying it was ur fave chap and thanks for going so far with me but dont worry..this story isnt finished yet!_

* * *

Charlie stopped running and turned into an alley way. He was gasping desperately for air. He had run so fast and was so out of breath that he could barely stand. Still gasping for air, his back slid down the wall until he hit the ground with a thump. His hand fumbled around in his pocket until he felt the plastic of a baggy. He anxiously ripped it open, desperate for a snort of the contents inside of it. He took a pinch full and snorted it. Everything became a blur. His mind stopped racing and for once everything seemed to be peaceful and safe. For some reason he had the desire for the feeling to be stronger, so he reached into the baggy and snorted some more. The sensational feeling was tripled. He leaned his head against the wall, wanting the feeling to not let up. Just in case it might anytime soon, he snorted some more heroin. Every worry left his brain. Every thought and feeling was also flushed from the rocker's mind. It was paradise for Charlie. There was not a thought in his brain, nothing to cram it up. All he could feel was a warm tingling. But suddenly, the feeling disappeared and a searing pain shot across Charlie's forehead. Charlie yelled, for the pain was becoming worse. He began to violently shake uncontrollably. Agonizing pain shot through his stomach, than back up to his head. He began to kick violently, trying to distract himself from the agony he was in. What was happening to him? Why was this happening to him? Hadn't God mistreated him enough? Even worse his breathing was becoming ragged. Each breath became harder and harder for him to take in. Even if he did breathe in, the air stung his throat. Charlie's eyes began to darken and the world seemed to fade away. He felt himself slipping out of consciousness. Than everything went completely black.

* * *

Charlie was dressed in all white. Everything around him was white also. 

"What the hell," Charlie gasped.

"Charlie," he heard someone call his name behind him. He would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Claire," he screamed, turning to see her in a white gown, her gorgeous golden hair down around her shoulders. He hugged her and she eagerly hugged him. They separated. Both had a wide grin on their face. Slowly Charlie's grin faded.

"Claire am I...dead," he asked?

Claire's smile faded away also. "Almost," she whispered.

"But..how," Charlie asked?

"You overdosed Charlie," she sighed.

"But I'm still alive," he asked.

"Barely," she whispered.

Charlie took Claire's hand. Claire looked into his blue-grey eyes and smiled. She took a wisp of his hair out of his eyes.

"Your time's not now Charlie. Hold on for me. I won't be mad if you leave me. Just remember...when it is your time, I'll always be here waiting for you," Claire smiled, tears filling her eyes.

Charlie frowned. All the white began to fade away. Claire began to fade away.

"Claire no. I'm ready to spend eternity with you," he cried. He reached out his hand which she didn't take. She just looked into his eyes as he faded away.

"I'm always here Charlie. I never left you and your not really leaving me. Just believe," Claire smiled, and Charlie faded away.

* * *

**PLEASE R&R!  
**


	31. Reality Steps In

_WOO! More posted! PLEASE R&R!_

**possumgurl - **_wow thanks for all the reviews! I got on my computer and it was like you have 34568 reviews and i was like WOW! (exageration but u get my point) keep readin!_

**Charlie'sPunkDrugAngel -** _hey dude! you kno i wouldnt kill Charlie...would I? hmmmm. LOL keep reading and thanx so much!_

**October Sky -** _yeah i love writing the dream thing cause u can make like anything happen and it still sounds good. LOL! thanx for the review!_

**Lillywriter -** _yeah im glad to see Claire to. To tell you the truth im bummed now that i killed her!_

**Offspring1014 -** _ahem loser...LOL J\K! wuts up dude! keep reading!_

* * *

Jack and Kate walked hand and hand down the sidewalk, keeping their eyes open for any sign of Charlie.

"It's a nice thing your doing Jack," Kate said to her husband.

Jack looked puzzled and Kate giggled.

"For Charlie. He's been through hell and even given you hell but your still sticking by his side," Kate explained.

Jack stopped walking. Kate stopped at turned to Jack.

"What's wrong," she asked.

Jack smiled. He leaned in and kissed Kate. It was a Kodak moment for the couple until they heard someone yelling.

"Somebody help, there's a guy over here and I think he's dead," a teenage boy yelled.

Kate and Jack rushed over to the scene. What they saw made their hearts drop. An unconscious, ragged breathing Charlie lay in a dirty alley way. Jack pushed back all the people.

"Everybody stay back, give him some room," he yelled. "Kate, call an ambulance."

Kate was unresponsive. She stared at Charlie's body in shock.

"KATE CALL AN AMBULANCE," Jack yelled furiously.

Kate broke out of her trance and nodded. She turned back towards the club and ran as fast as she could.

Jack knelt down next to Charlie. He felt his cold clammy hands.

"Hang on Charlie, help is gonna be here soon," Jack whispered in his friend's ear.

Jack slowly moved Charlie to lean on his lap. He pushed open his eyelids to see his blue-green eyes staring into space. Jack studied Charlie's body. Sweat poured down his forehead and he was shaking horribly. His body was ice-cold. Jack took his thin jacket off and put it around the younger man's shoulder's. Kate came speeding back down to the alley way. She bent down next to Jack and Charlie.

"Help should be here any minute," she panted, stroking Charlie's hair. Jack nodded to his wife.

"Kate, why don't you head home, I don't think its good for you to be here. Go home to Lilah," Jack said.

"The baby-sitter is watching her and I'm not leaving you or Charlie," Kate said firmly.

Jack looked at his wife with pleading eyes but than caved-in.

"Fine," Jack said.

The sound of the siren of an ambulance could be heard in the distance. Jack felt relived for though the wait was only minutes it felt like hours. The ambulance stopped in front of the alley and much of the crowd scattered. Three paramedics with a stretcher came bursting through. The rushed over to Jack and Kate. Few words were exchanged as Jack helped them put Charlie on the stretcher. Jack jumped into the back of the truck and pulled Kate up behind him. The doors shut and they rushed towards the hospital. 

"Do you know what happened to him sir," one of the paramedics asked. 

"I think I may have a clue," Jack said sadly. 

"And," the woman paramedic said impatiently. 

Jack gulped. "Drug overdose." 

The paramedics turned back to work on Charlie. A teary eyed Kate sat down next to Jack. Jack put his arm around her as they watched the medics hook all sorts of machines up to Charlie. 

"He'll be all right Kate," Jack whispered loudly into her ear, trying to talk over the loud siren.

* * *

Kate sat alone in the waiting room. She toyed with a thread that hung off the bottom of her light purple T-shirt. She felt exhausted. She wanted to just go to sleep as she sat in the chair but refused to close her eyes until she knew Charlie would be all right. She was about to reach over for magazine when she heard that cocky, southern accent. 

"Well, what brings you here freckles." 

Kate looked up and saw Sawyer. She would have smiled and even jumped up and hug him, but she was far to depressed and tired. 

"Hi," she replied. 

Sawyer took a seat next to Kate. "That's all I get. Hi," Sawyer asked. Kate gave him a sharp look. 

"I'm not in the mood Sawyer," she sighed. 

"What's wrong. Hero's on his death bed," Sawyer grinned. 

Kate glared at Sawyer. "No, he isn't. It's Charlie," she said, pissed off. 

Sawyer nodded his head. "Oh I see now. What is he here for?" 

"Were not sure yet but we have a pretty clear idea," Kate frowned. 

"And that would be," Sayer said, waiting. 

"Drug overdose," she whispered. 

Sawyer sat back in his chair taking in all the information. 

"Can't blame him," Sawyer said, staring down the corridor. 

Kate just sighed. "So what are you here for," she asked. 

"I know a girl who works at the desk. She's a hottie," Sawyer smirked. 

Kate rolled her eyes. "Of course," she whispered to herself. 

Suddenly the door to where Charlie was opened. An overwhelmed Jack emerged from the room. Kate got up from her chair and ran over to him, Sawyer not far behind her. 

"Well," she asked. 

"We were right," Jack said gloomily. "But he'll make it." 

Kate wrapped her arms around Jack. 

"Well, that's good news," she said softly. 

Jack looked up over Kate's shoulder to see Sawyer standing there. 

"Sawyer," Jack asked. 

"Nah, I'm just an apparition," he joked. 

Kate playfully smacked his arm. Jack and Sawyer casually shook hands. 

"Why don't you get home to Lilah, Kate. I'm sure you need some rest too. It's been a long day and you shouldn't be doing all this when your pregnant," Jack said. 

Kate nodded and turned to a shocked looking Sawyer. 

"Aw now isn't that cute. Another Shepard is coming to town," Sawyer smiled. 

Kate smiled. "Yeah. Well, it was good to see you Sawyer," she said, giving him a friendly hug. 

"So long Freckles," Sawyer said, waving good-bye to Kate. She smiled and headed out the door. It had been a long, hard day, full of happiness over the new baby to come, and sadness over the troubled Charlie. But like everything else, things always come together for the better in the end. Kate smiled as she held onto that thought, walking out to the car.

* * *

**PLEASE R&R!**


	32. Thank You Claire

**_OMG! 99 reviews just one more to go! Thanks all and please review LOL!_**

**__**

**October Sky** -_ awww yes Sawyer the sexy beast. and yes Sawyer will be coming back as will all the other islanders at points._

**Lillywriter **-_ yes yes everybodt loves the J\K LOL! Gotta love Sawyer dont ya! thanx for the review!_

**Charlie'sPunkDrugAngel -** _ahem Sawyer is OUR BABY CPDA! LOL! you cant have him all to yourself LMAO! When are you gonna update help dude im waiting GAWD!_

**Razanur and Cnan -** _yep you got it the addiction to Charlie angst pushes me to make life miserable but as of now things will start looking up for Charlie. and i think he's ready for the change LOL! Thanks SOOO much for the review and the ego boost!_

**possumgurl -** _thank you thank you :takes a bow: LOL ! woo Jack and Kate FOREVER! LOL! And sawyer too that peice of sexyness! LOL! Thanks for the review!_

**Offspring1014**- _ola loser! LOL! what does the billy idol cd have to do with hmmmm! dork! LOL! keep reading and reviewing and i doubt you can get lauren to join! but i do accept annymous reviews where you dont have to be a member to give me a review LOL!_

* * *

After a brief conversation with Sawyer, Jack made his way back to Charlie's room. He quietly closed the door behind him and sat down in a near by hospital chair. He heavily heaved his body into the small chair, causing it to slide back a few inches. He looked at the still form of Charlie. He was hooked to an IV and heart monitor. Jack turned his vision away from the rocker but was soon drawn back to him when he saw him move a bit from the corner of his eye. He got up and looked over Charlie, who's eyelids started to flutter. Jack waited patiently as Charlie began to regain consciences. Charlie's eyes stopped fluttering but were now slightly cracked open.

"Charlie," Jack said calmly.

Charlie groaned and tried to turn away from Jack and pretend he wasn't there. It was a weak attempt for Charlie could barely even get his fingers to move.

"Charlie you need to talk to me," Jack said, walking over to his bedside.

"What do you want to hear," Charlie mumbled.

"Why you tried to kill yourself," Jack questioned. "Again," he whispered to himself.

"I didn't," Charlie whispered. "I mean I didn't try to kill myself, I was just...trying to raise the sensation."

"The sensation of you being high," Jack asked.

Charlie nodded weakly. Jack wanted to scream and Charlie could see the frustration building up in his friend.

"Jack," Charlie asked.

Jack looked up at him.

"I swear to God...I'll never use again," Charlie said.

Jack looked shocked. He tried to hold it back and look happy but shock was all that came through his facial expression.

Charlie laughed. "I'm not going to a rehab no way. But I'm not going to use again...for Claire. I saw her Jack. It was one of those visions you have before you die you know. And I saw her as clear as she was on the island," Charlie explained, looking away from Jack.

Jack let all the news sink into him. He was sure Charlie had had just a vision of Claire. What eve had happened, he was glad it did. It had straitened Charlie out, just as Jack had been waiting for. After talking to Charlie for a bit, he told the rocker to get some rest and he did so. As Jack walked out of the room all he could think to whisper to himself was, "Thank you Claire."


	33. The Grump And The Visit

_WOOO! 100 reviews! WOW! This is my tribute to everyone who has ever reviewed! Even you did like only once from like the 4th chapter you halped me get here and i am SOO greatful!_

_THANK YOU SO MUCH:_

**October Sky**

**Lillywriter**  
**Charlie'sPunkDrugAngel**  
**Razanur and Cnan**  
**possumgurl**  
**Offspring1014**

**Anna  
****Depphead**

**blacksheepoftheherd  
****CharlieClaireforlife**

**Little Red Riding Hood**

**DOMLUVR4EVER**

**SoccerRoxMySox **

**TheLostElf of TheThirdAge **

**TheHybrids**

**Swede85**

**lilsurfnchik25**

**cfsc**

**kiwijalopy**

**bookworm835**

**MizSniz**  
**Pink Pinker**

**Taylor47**

**triphasgotitgoingon**  
**Celtickitty89**

_(sorry for the crappy format it wouldnt do it ne other way!)_

**  
**

_**And the person who gave me the 100th review has a very special place in my heart! Always giving me great advice and a very faithful reader and reviewer! DRUM ROLL PLEASE ... OCTOBER SKY! Thanx so much i love you man XOXO!**_

* * *

After a few long days of sitting in a hospital bed with a constant visits from Doctors and nurses, Charlie was finally released from the hospital. Jack allowed him to stay with Kate and him. Charlie was very grateful for his friends. When they arrived at Jack and Kate's apartment, Charlie immediately took to the couch to rest. He had a massive headache and was terribly shaky. Kate gave him some fresh clothes to change into, which he took thankfully. Kate was alarmed with how thin Charlie was. His ribs and spine protruded out of his sides and back. Upon seeing this she immediately went to the kitchen to cook a proper meal, probably something Charlie had not had in a while. Jack walked into the kitchen. 

"You know you should be resting too," Jack said.

"I'm fine Jack, really. I think you should be checking up on Charlie, not me," she smiled at her husbands concern.

"Charlie's resting like you should be," Jack said coming over to her. She smiled and turned towards her husband.

"So have you been thinking about names," she asked.

Jack smiled. "Josephine for a girl and William for a boy."

Kate wrinkled up her face in disgust. "Eww come on Jack, were not back in 1820."

"What, come on please," Jack pleaded.

"Nope. If I have to go through 14 hours of pain I'm naming the kid," she laughed.

"It better be something I agree with," Jack smirked.

"As long as it isn't Josephine or William," Kate stated.

"Agreed," Jack rolled his eyes.

"Good," Kate giggled.

Both of them shared a kiss.

"I better give Charlie some medication, he's probably in agony right now," Jack explained, walking out to the living room where Charlie lay asleep on the couch.

"Charlie buddy," Jack shook the rocker's sleeping form. "Wake up Charlie man."

Charlie groggily lifted his head, "What do you want," he asked.

"Just take some of these pills, they will help you feel better," Jack said, holding out two small, white pills.

Charlie reluctantly took them with his good hand, for Jack had put his other hand in a cast. He washed the pills down with a cup of water.

"There you go now rest up," Jack said, patting Charlie's back.

"I was resting until you woke me up," Charlie growled.

Jack rolled his eyes and walked back into the kitchen.

"How's he doing," Kate asked.

"Grouchy," Jack replied, sitting at the table going through mail.

Kate was about to say something when Lilah came running into the room.

"Daddy, Mommy, there's a monster on the couch," she yelled.

Kate laughed as did Jack. Jack got up from his chair and lifted his daughter into the air. "No baby, that's just you uncle Charlie," he explained.

"Who," Lilah asked.

Jack laughed again and took Lilah into the living room. Jack pointed to Charlie's still body on the couch. "That's uncle Charlie. He's a good guy. But..ummm..you might want to beware of him for a few days," Jack said subconsciously.

"Huh," Lilah furrowed her brows.

"Nothing," Jack said quickly.

There was a sudden knock on the door which caused Charlie to stir. Jack hurriedly made his way to the door, Lilah still in his arms. He opened the door.

"Hey Jack, what have you been doing," said the man at the door.

"Sayid! Shannon! Jillian, " Jack said inviting them in. "What are you doing here."

"What were not allowed to visit," Shannon laughed.

"Of course you are," Jack smiled. "Hey Kate get in here."

Kate emerged from the kitchen and her face lit up. "Oh my God what are you guys doing here," she exclaimed giving them each a hug.

"Can you be any bloody louder," Charlie complained from the couch. The group turned to look at Charlie. His hair was every which way, dark circles ringed around his eyes, and sweat was pouring down him.

"Charlie, how are you," Sayid asked.

"Oh I'm bloody fantastic how bout you," Charlie said sarcastically, than putting the comforter over his head.

"Forgive him, he forgot to take his meds this morning," Jack rolled his eyes.

Everybody in the room was laughing, except for Charlie of course.

"So do you want some dinner," Kate asked her friends.

"Dinner would be wonderful," Shannon replied.

* * *

The group sat down to dinner and were laughing and cheerily chatting. Charlie just sat at the table, rolling the spaghetti up onto his fork, than watching the sauce slide down the noodle. Jack watched Charlie, who was sitting next to him. 

"Why don't you try to eat," Jack said.

"Cause I'll probably just puke it right back up," Charlie snarled.

"You have to at least try to eat," Jack explained, reaching for a piece of bread.

"I'm not 12 Jack, I don't need you to play mommy to me," Charlie scoffed.

"Well, apparently you do so EAT," Jack said, nudging the rocker.

Charlie just glared at Jack and shook his before he turned back to stare at his food.

On the other side of the table, there were a lot more joyous conversations.

"So what have you been up to," Kate asked Shannon.

"Well, I've been trying my best to raise Jillian and have been working part time at Monica's Salon," Shannon explained.

"That job fits you perfect," Kate laughed.

"That's why I do it," Shannon smiled. "So what have you been doing with your life."

"Ehh not really anything. Playing mommy to Lilah. Oh! And I'm expecting," Kate told her.

"Oh my God, your kidding me," Shannon said, shocked.

"Nope," Kate giggled.

"That's great," Shannon said, smacking Kate on her shoulder.

Jack and Sayid were discussing what they had been up to also.

"I train the local army reserves," Sayid explained.

"Sounds ideal," Jack said, digging into his pasta.

"So what is Charlie doing living on your couch," Sayid asked.

"He's just going through a rough time," Jack said, looking over to Charlie, who was still playing with his food like a five year old.

"He looks like shit," Sayid said calmly.

"Well, old habits are hard to kick," Jack said quietly.

Sayid looked at Jack. "He's back on it."

"Not anymore," Jack said.

"Well, that's good," Sayid said, continuing to eat.

"Yes, yes it is," Jack sighed.

* * *

After Lilah had gone to bed and Jillian was napping, Jack, Kate, Sayid, and Shannon sat down to a game of poker in the living room. Kate had made little orderves for the party to eat. As they sat playing cards, Charlie sat in the corner of the room on Jack's arm chair, playing his guitar. His hands were twitching and he could not even hit a right note. Jokingly, Jack through an orderve at him and laughed, "Boo we want our money back." 

Charlie looked up and glared at the laughing doctor.

"Oh yeah...let's see you try," Charlie growled.

"Woo woo let's see Jack play the guitar," Kate said mockingly. Sayid and Shannon just laughed. Charlie handed his precious guitar over to the doctor.

"All right, don't expect me to be any Jimmy Hendrix," Jack explained. Kate rolled her eyes. Jack laid the pick on the strings and began to play. The song very clearly was Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen.

"Momma just killed a man. Put a gun against his head pulled my trigger now he's dead," Jack sung.

"Jack, you just killed it with your singing," Sayid said.

Jack stopped playing. "O haha your so funny," he smiled.

"Oh my gosh look at the time," Shannon exclaimed, looking at the clock that read 12:33.

"We have to get going," Sayid said.

Kate and Jack bid their farewell to Shannon and Sayid. They turned to see Charlie, already passed out on the sofa.

"It was good to see them again," Kate sighed, walking alongside Jack to their bedroom.

"Mmmhmmm," Jack said, yawning.

Kate sat down on her bed. "Charlie was a grump," she said laying down.

"What did you expect," Jack said, laying beside her.

"I don't know," she said, laying her head upon her husband's chest. Jack stroked Kate's long, brown hair.

"I hope he's better in the morning," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Me too," Jack whispered before falling into a world of fantasy's and dreams.

* * *

**PLEASE R&R!**


	34. The Bad Luck Streak Returns

_THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED I LOVE YOU ALL!_

**Charlie'sPunkDrugAngel**_- WOOO i get a Charlie plush! LOL! thanks so much dude!_

**October Sky**_- i didnt mean to offend youy but i call everon man or dude bo matter what sex LOL! and woo thanks SOO much! after this chap were gonna need some more comical stuff LOL! GO JIMMY HENDRIX AND QUEEN!_

**AnimeDarkside**_- thanks for the milllion reviews butthead! LOL JK!_

**Swede85**_- woo Charlie is okay all is good..doesn't last very long LOL!_

**Offspring1014**_- well thank you for leaking to the wolrd my plan! yee gawds! LOL_

**possumgurl**_- aww thanx so much! keep R&Ring u inspire me! MWHAHAHA! (tomuch sugar)_

**Lillywriter**_- im working on the Jack and Kate angst and i have some stuff in mind! LOL! thanks so much!_

* * *

"CHARLIE," Kate yelled from the kitchen. 

Charlie burst throw the door, yawning and scratching his messy hair. "What is it," he asked.

Kate had her arms folded across her chest. "How many time do I have to tell you to wash your bowl and put it away when your done eating your cereal," Kate said, pointing to a bowl full of milk on the table. Charlie smirked.

"Yes, mom," he said giggling, picking the bowl up to wash it out.

"Jesus, I'm becoming more like my mother everyday,"Kate sighed, walking into the living room.

It had been a week since Shannon and Sayid's visit. Charlie had been doing much better.

"What's all the yelling about," Jack asked, coming out of his bedroom ready to go to work.

"Me just yelling at Charlie," Kate explained.

"What's new," Jack said rolling his eyes.

"Have a good day at work sweetheart," Kate said kissing her husband.

"Get a room," Charlie called from the doorway.

Kate looked up and playfully threw a pillow at the rocker. "It's our house," she laughed.

Charlie just shrugged and ran his hand through his dirty hair.

Jack left for work while Charlie sat watching television on the couch. Kate went to her bedroom to get ready for a doctor's appointment. As she was putting on her shirt she heard Lilah screaming. Panicked, Kate rushed out of her bedroom to see Charlie tickling the soon to be three year old fiercely. Kate laughed at her daughter's and friends antic's, then returned to her bedroom. After dressing, she stepped into the living room where Charlie and Lilah were watching cartoons and eating Chips Ahoy cookies.

"Charlie, it's 8:30 in the morning and your allowing my daughter to eat cookies," she said, snatching the cookies away from between the duo on the couch.

"Shh Kate this is the best part. I love the part when the Scooby-Doo gang unmask the villain," Charlie said, not even looking up at her but staring intently at the television.

"Your 31 years old watching Scooby Doo (AN...remember this story is 4 years after the crash..Charlie was 27 when he crashed...or at least Dominic was)," Kate said rolling her eyes.

Charlie just shrugged. "What can I say... I don't like to act my age."

"Really, I would have never guessed," Kate smirked, picking up her purse. Charlie chucked his last remaining cookie at her which hit her than fell into her purse. "Thanks," she winked taking the cookie out and taking a bite. "I need you to watch Lilah and try looking for a job will you." Charlie just nodded. Kate sighed and left the apartment.

"Say, why don't we get those cookies back out," Charlie winked at Lilah who giggled giddily. When Charlie returned Scooby Doo had ended. It was followed by a special breaking news report. It showed a male news reporter outside and tiny home that looked abandoned.

"Tragedy struck this little house today when Thomas Hesnan's 5 year old son, Jacob Hesnan was abducted off his own front lawn..."

Charlie froze. The cookie he was rasing to his mouth fell to the floor. "Oh my god," He mouthed silently. He quickly rose from his place and grabbed his coat and rushed out the door before quickly running back inside and grabbing Lilah. "Come on sweetheart we need to go and look for your cousin," he said soothingly to her, more trying to comfort himself.

Charlie ran hurriedly down the streets. "I knew giving him to Thomas was a bad idea," circled his mind over and over. After practically running for a half an hour he came to the small house that was in the back of the news report. He held Lilah by the hand, who was out of breath.

"Uncle Charlie, why did we run here," she panted. Charlie didn't answer her but just went to the door. He knocked loudly. A young woman with jet black hair answered the door.

"Who are you," she asked. Before Charlie answered he heard a hoarse voice yell, "Regina who's at the friggin door." Thomas cam into view, beer in hand. He expression immediately turned to anger. "What the hell are you doing here Pace."

"I just came to see about Jacob," Charlie said innocently. Regina let him inside. "Get out f my house," Thomas barked.

"Look let's just talk. And there's young ears in the room too," Charlie said, pointing to Lilah.

Thomas smirked. "Can't keep your hands off the ladies can you. Maybe you should consider and condom."

Charlie glared at Thomas. "She's not my daughter. She's my best friend's daughter," Charlie answered.

Thomas handed his beer to Regina. "Take this baby," he said, than started to advance on Charlie.

"Are you gonna get her pregnant too than leave her," Charlie said nodding toward Regina.

"That's none of your business Pace," Thomas said lunging toward Charlie. He moved out of the way, dragging Lilah with him, who by now was crying.

"Whoa man, let's just settle this peacefully," Charlie said holding his hands up innocently.

"Thomas stop it," Regina said behind the men.

"Shut up bitch," Thomas growled still looking at Charlie. Without warning, he grabbed Charlie by the throat and backed him against the wall, breaking his grasp with Lilah's tiny hand. Thomas had the advantage for he was about 5 inches taller than Charlie was. Regina ran over and grabbed Lilah.

"Thomas stop it," she screamed, on the verge of tears.

"Shut up, just shut up," he yelled.

"Thomas please let's just settle this pea...," Charlie began but than was slammed against the wall again. His breath was becoming shorter.

"I know what you did Pace. You took that whiny piece of shit. I know you took the kid," Thomas said, his breath wreaking on alcohol falling on Charlie.

"I knew it," Charlie squeaked short of air. "You only wanted him back because you got money."

Thomas chuckled. "Well, swoon you'll be out of your misery."

Charlie wriggled underneath Thomas's grasp. His vision was darkening.

"Thomas please stop it. PLEASE," Regina cried, tears spilling down her cheeks. Charlie could not longer breathe and he felt his knees weaken. He than collapsed to the floor and everything was black.

* * *

Kate laid on the table waiting for what the doctor was soon to brief her about. He soon came into the room with a wide smile spread across his face. 

"Well, Mrs. Shepard your baby is very healthy," the Doctor said.

"Well, that's good," Kate smiled.

"And another thing," the Doctor said. Kate waited for what he was going to say. "Your going to have twins."

"WHAT," Kate yelled in surprise.

"Twins, Mrs. Shepard," the Doctor replied. Kate smiled in shock as the word went round and round in her head...twins.

* * *

When Kate's appointment was over she realized that Jack's shift was over and she would go and tell him the good news. When she finally found him he was already halfway out of the hospital doors. 

"Jack," Kate yelled.

Jack whipped around and smiled when he saw his wife. "Well, hello there," he said in a deep voice.

"I have some news," Kate smiled.

"And that us," Jack said in anticipation.

"Were having twins," Kate laughed.

Jack's eyes widened. "Twins," he said making sure he heard right. Kate nodded. "That's great," he said hugging his wife. "Come on let's go home and tell Charlie and Lilah," Jack said, escorting Kate out the door.

* * *

When the couple got home they were both giddy with joy. Both smiling and continuously kissing. "Charlie, Lilah where are you," Kate yelled. There was no answer. "Charlie," she yelled again. 

"Where did they go," Jack asked.

"I have no clue," Kate said. "Maybe he took Lilah out."

Jack shrugged and checked his watch. It was a little past three. "We'll just wait up for them," jack said and Kate nodded.

By 7, Charlie and Lilah were still not home. Kate was shaking. "What if he, kidnapped her, I mean he is going through drug withdrawal," Kate said shakily.

Jack gave Kate a dirty look. "Why would you even suggest a thing like that," he growled.

"I'm sorry,"Kate said looking to the floor.

"I'm going out to look for them." Jack said picking up his car keys.

"Stay safe," Kate called after him.

* * *

Jack felt like he had driven around the entire city of Sydney 12 times but he kept driving. He was about to turn back home when he saw a weeping woman holding what looked to be Lilah in her arms. She was seated on a street corner. Jack parked the car and got out. 

"Excuse me Miss," Jack said and the woman looked up. It was indeed Lilah in her arms.

"Lilah," Jack yelled running over and grabbing his daughter. "Why do you have my daughter."

She just cried. "Thomas," she wept.

"What," Jack asked.

"A man came in with her. Thomas...Thomas," she said before breaking out in tears. "He had this plan to frame this man named Charlie with the kidnapping of Thomas's son. I said it was a bad idea. That man just came to ask some questions and wasn't even doing anything and Thomas he..he..," Regina couldn't speak anymore for she was overcome with tears.

"Tell me, where's Thomas," Jack demanded fiercely.

"1722 Lockley Street," she cried.

Jack nodded. He handed Regina Lilah and his key's. "Take her to Sydney apartment complex on Fesston Road. Apartment number 66," Jack said. Regina nodded and rushed into the car. She then sped off.

Jack looked and around and saw that he was already on Lockley Street but a few blocks away from 1722. He ran down the street as fast as he could. Panic filled every pore of his body. What had Thomas done? Obviously it had been bad to make the young woman break down into such violent rushes of tears. When he came to 1722 and hurried to the door and knocked. When there was no answer he tried the door which was locked. He kicked the door in causing it to come crashing down. The lamp in thecorner was on but didn't provide much light.

"Regina what the hell are...," Thomas stopped when he saw Jack. "Who the hell are you."

Jack ran over to Thomas and pushed him against the kitchen counter. "Where the hell is Charlie," he demanded.

Thomas just laughed. "Let's play hot and cold. When your near I'll tell you your hot. If your not near him I'll tell you your cold," he said.

"How bout we play you tell me where he is or I'll be the living shit out of you," Jack growled.

"I liked my suggestion better," Thomas said in a cocky manner. Jack punched Thomas in the face causing his nose to bleed.

"Jesus Christ," Thomas said backing away and then returned the punch to Jack who flew backwards. It soon turned into a bloody fist fight. Jack's nose andcheek poured blood. He then grabbed Thomas by the collar.

"You tell me where he is now," Jack screamed. Thomas put his malicious smile on again and kicked the carpet over to reveal a tiny trap door in the wooden floor.

"Took me week's to build the thing to hide the kid," Thomas laughed.

"You make me sick," Jack said throwing him to the floor. Thomas just laughed hysterically on the floor. Jack pulled the trap door open. It eerily reminded him of the time he, Charlie, and Claire had been kidnapped back on the island. Thomas came up from behind him, ready to knock him inside but Jack turned around and kicked him int the stomach than with his elbow knocked him unconscious. He turned back to the hole in the floor.

"Charlie," Jack yelled. He heard a low whimper. he looked up and saw a flashlight on the kitchen counter. He returned to the hole after retrieving it and shined it down into the hold. It wasn't very deep. What he saw disgusted him. Jacob was looking up at him. He wasn't the handsome boy he used to be. He was scrawny and thin. His large blue eyes were gray. His face was raw and tear stained. Jack jumped down into the hole. A little to the back he saw a heap. He shined the flashlight on it to reveal an unconscious, bloody, and mangled Charlie.

"Jesus," Jack said rushing over to him. His good arm was laying at an odd angle. Jack ran his finger's through Charlie's sweaty messy hair. His breathing was ragged. Jack felt strong anger and hate towards Thomas. He obviously wasn't in his right mind. Jack hurried out of the hold to call an ambulance. He returned to Jacob and Charlie, praying he would soon hear the sirens ring through the night.

* * *

**PLEASE R&R!**


	35. Custody and Party Plans

Sorry it took sooooo long for this chapter to come out but my computer crashed and was down for awhile. now i must thank my reviewers!

**Nikki-** yes i added more but sadly is wasn't soon! LOL! i hope you stick to this story as a regular reviewer! thanks so much!

**shadycowgirlxo9**- Boone will come back and so will Claire's family. They will all have roles to play in the future. I'm glad you like my story and hope you become a loyal reviewer! thank you!

**Depphead-** TINA! im back on the computer! woo! sadly i must always hurt Charlie. MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Offspring1014-** ola dana happy grad!

**dog tags** - thanks os much for the review and i hope you become and regular reviewer! sry it took so long to update my computer is stupid!

**October Sky-** wooo hey there! it feels like i haven't been on in forever! Oh and Regina isn't Thomas's wife she's just like his really intimate girlfriend if you get what I'm saying! thanks for the review!

**Swede85-** thanks and well hopefully Charlie won't be tortured anytime soon!

* * *

Charlie stared at the wall across from his hospital bed. It seemed like the only thing to do until Jack came into the room. 

"I think I'm starting a record for how many times one person can go into the hospital for something different overtime," Charlie chuckled.

Jack laughed. "We'll have to check with the Guinness Book of World Records." Jack laughed some more before he turned back into the serious doctor. "How are you feeling," he asked.

"I guess okay," Charlie shrugged. "Besides a broken arm and minor concussion," Charlie added sarcastically.

Jack smiled but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in," Jack said.

A black haired woman appeared the door. It was Regina, Thomas's girlfriend.

"Can we have some alone time? I need to talk to Charlie," she asked Jack politely.

Jack nodded and turned back to Charlie. "Yell for me if you need me," he said and Charlie nodded. Jack nodded to Regina than left the room. She took a seat beside his bed.

"First off, I want to tell you I'm so sorry for what Thomas did to you. I never knew he could be such an asshole. He told me that Claire woman died when Jacob was just a little baby, not that he left her while she was pregnant. Another thing is about Jacob. I know you love him and well pretty much your his rightful father. I want you to take him. Thomas is in the slammer now for you know...beating you and abusing Jacob," Regina explained.

Charlie listened to the young woman. He felt his heart leap when he heard she wanted him to have Jacob. "Well,...thanks so much Regina," Charlie smiled.

"So you'll take him," She asked.

"Of course I will," Charlie replied.

"That's great. He is such a good kid. So sweet and adorable," she smiled.

Charlie nodded. "He is...he gets it from his mother."

"Well, I have to go. Jacob is with Kate. She's a very nice woman. I hope to see you again. Bye," she said going towards the door.

"See ya," Charlie waved. He let his arm drop back down on his bed. A smile spread across his face. He was getting Jacob back. It was music to his ears.

"What was that all about," Jack asked, walking back into the hospital room.

"Regina wants me to have custody of Jacob," Charlie said with a gleaming smile.

"That's great buddy'',Jack said, slapping his friend on the shoulder.

"I guess things are finally starting to come together for me," Charlie grinned.

* * *

Later that day Charlie was released from the hospital and it was settled. Jacob was to stay with Charlie. 

"Daddy," Jacob yelled, hugging his father.

"Hey Jakie," Charlie laughed, picking up his son.

"I turned 5 you know," Jacob said.

"I know you did pal. I have something for you," Charlie said carrying Jacob over to the corner of Kate and Jack's living room. He pulled a poorly wrapped package out from behind a coffee table. He put Jacob down to open the gift. Jacob furiously tore the wrapping paper to find a shinny new acoustic guitar. Jacob played with strings and laughed at each sound that came from the guitar.

"You can be like your dad now," Charlie said.

"I think he sounds a lot better then his dad," Jack laughed from behind the duo.

"Shush Jack," Charlie spat. Jack just shrugged and laughed continuing into the kitchen where Kate sat at the table with Lilah.

"Daddy guess what," Lilah shouted.

"What sweetheart," Jack said searching through mail and not even paying attention to his daughter.

"Tomorrow is my birthday," she said gleefully.

Jack looked up from what he was doing. He looked to Kate who shrugged with furrowed brows.

"Really. Tomorrow is July 16," Jack asked.

"The day your daughter was born," Kate said sarcastically.

"Sorry I guess it kind of slipped my mind," Jack shrugged.

"Like everything else," Kate said getting up from the table.

"What do you mean," Jack asked confused.

"Oh nothing," Kate smirked, stirring a pot of cream of wheat. "How's Charlie doing."

"His arm is broken is two places but that will heal. He had a concussion and has a black eye but otherwise he's fine," Jack explained, taking a place at the table.

"That's good," Kate said. "Has he said anything about getting a house or a job yet?"

"No. He just got custody back over Jacob. Their both in the living room now," Jack said.

Kate whirled around from her gaze at the stove. "Really that's fantastic," she side with wide and eyes and an even wider smile. "You know what! We should have a double birthday party for Jacob and Lilah AND a welcome home party Jacob all combined in one party," Kate suggested.

"Yeah let's have a huge party in our one bathroom two bedroom apartment," Jack said rolling his eyes.

"No silly we cant rent out a hall or something," Kate giggled, happily getting up from the table and turning off the stove. "Oh it will be so much fun!".

"A blast," Jack said unenthusiastically. "Damn those pregnancy hormones."

* * *

**PLEASE R&R!**


	36. The Party

_OMG i have not updated in like a century! I am sooooo sorry! these are the reasons i havent updated_

_1. Ive been grounded_

_2. Ive been SOOo busy_

_3. I've had no motication becasue lost hasn't been on._

_4.i was on vacation_

_5. school starts soon and i have 7 books to read and 4 projects!_

_So please forgive me for the delay!_

**Richard Starkey**-_ wow thanks so much! Don't say you can't write as good as me I'm no porffessional and it's not that hard. I'm sure your just as good if not better!_

**jesi0546**- _thanks! sorry if i made you cry!_

**Nikki **- _thank you so so so much! _

**Offspring1014**- _shush that my writing has slowed I cant help it lol! _

**October Sky**-_ thanks so much and im so sorry for the delay!_

**Charlie'sPunkDrugAngel**- _hey long time no talk dude! when r ya gonna update help! ( i shouldnt be talking)! LOL!_

_

* * *

_

"I can't believe I'm here," Jack complained as he sat at the table.

He, Kate, and Charlie had rented a hall to celebrate Lilah's third birthday and Jacob's fifth birthday.

"Come on Jack it will be fun,"Kate laughed, smacking her husband on the shoulder.

Jack leaned over the table. "I'm telling you Charlie. Tomorrow she'll be a wicked witch. Damn pregnancy hormones."

Charlie laughed hysterically at Jack's comment.

"I wonder if having twins makes them two times as bad," Charlie asked.

"I hope not," the doctor rolled his eyes.

Charlie chuckled in response.

As Charlie and Jack held a conversation Kate impatiently waited for guest."Why isn't anyone here yet," she whined.

"Maybe because the party doesn't start for another half an hour. You had us up and ready at 10 for a freaking party that starts at 3," Charlie scoffed. Kate just glared back.

"What," Charlie said innocently.

"I'm bored," Kate complained as she still kept her gaze on the door like a watchful hawk.

Jack sighed, rising from his place and making his way over to his wife. "Why don't you come and sit down,  
he said, pulling out a chair and pushing her into it. "And I'll get you a drink."

"Fine," Kate rolled her eyes.

"Be right back," Jack said making his way over the counter where they served drinks.

"So," Charlie said, trying to start a conversation with Kate.

"BOONE," Kate yelled as she jumped from her chair, over to the brown haired young man, completely ignoring Charlie's attempt to start a conversation.

"Well, I tried," he muttered to himself.

"Where's Kate," Jack asked, holding a cup of water and placing it on the table.

"Over greeting Boone," Charlie said lazily.

"Oh," Jack replied. "Well, come on we might as well go over to," he said pulling his friend from his place at the table. They both made their way over to Boone and Kate. A smile crept across Boone's face as he noticed his friends coming towards him.

"Nice to see you again buddy," Boone smiled, giving Jack a hardy handshake. Jack nodded.

"And congrats on getting custody of Jacob," Boone said, this tike shaking Charlie's hand.

"Thanks," Charlie replied. "So what have you been up to."

"Well,...I was planning on heading back to the states bit I met a special someone who persuaded me to stay," Boone explained.

"Really, what's her name," Charlie asked.

"Kayla Beck," Boone said, a dreamy look filling his eyes.

"Well, that's great," Jack said. "Why didn't you bring her along?"

"She had to work," Boone sighed.

While continuing a conversation with Boone many other guests began arriving including Shannon and Sayid with Jillian, Locke, Hurley, Walt (whom Locke had taken in since Michael's death), Sun and Jin, even Sawyer showed up.

"Hello freckles," Sawyer greeted with a smirk on his face.

"Hello Sawyer," Kate smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "How's life treating you."

"Okay I guess," Sawyer replied. "How bout you."

"Great actually,"Kate said with a playful smirk.

Sawyer looked at the beautiful brunette before him. He had never gotten over his feelings for her, even though he tried to put the flame out now that she was with Jackass. For some reason Kate had always acted as a tease in front of him, as if she wanted him to still like her.

"Been up to anything interesting lately," Kate asked.

"Not really. I'm working at a shooting range as an instructor though," Sawyer explained.

"Fits you perfect," Kate rolled her eyes at the southerner.

"Well, what's interesting in your life," he said sitting down the Kate.

"Well,...don't tell anybody this but it's a surprise," Kate giggled.

"What," Sawyer asked curiously.

"I'm going to have twins," She squealed in excitement.

"Oh boy howdy, two more Shepards...just what I need," Sawyer said jokingly.

Kate and Sawyer continued speaking to one another as Charlie sat at the bar with Locke.

"Well, I've gone to court, gotten over another heroin addiction, been to the hospital to many times to count, and well gotten my son back," Charlie explained. "So I've been pretty busy. Try to beat that."

Locke chuckled. "Sounds like you've had your hands full.

"Just a little," Charlie shrugged with a smile.

"Well, I'm proud Charlie. It may have taken awhile for you to adjust back to civilization but you did it," Locke said. "Especially after what happened one the island right before we left."

"Yeah," Charlie murmured. He looked up at Locke when he noticed a someone behind him who he did not expect to see at the party. "Can you excuse me a second," Charlie said to Locke who nodded.

"Andrea," Charlie said.

"Oh..Charlie I'm so glad to see you. I was so afraid I wouldn't know anyone here," She smiled. Charlie's felt tears building up for her smile was almost identical to Claire's.

"Do you want to see you nephew," Charlie asked, trying to hold the tears.

"I'd love to," she said in her Aussie accent.

Charlie led Andria over to where Sayid was watching Jacob.

"Jake," Andrea smiled. Jacob got up fro, his place to greet his aunt.

"Aunt Annie," Jacob said, hugging Andrea's legs.

"Hey. Your getting so big," she smiled. "Charlie, were gonna go for a brisk walk outside is that okay."

"Yeah go ahead," Charlie said.

The night was full of fun festivities. Jack and Charlie sung a duet of "My Way" by Frank Sinatra in karaoke. Boone sung "Sugar Sugar" by the Archies, Kate sang 'Livin La Vi La Loca' by Ricky Martin, and Sayid Sung 'Brown Eyed Girl' by Van Morrison to Shannon. They sang to Lilah and Jacob and ate cake, then opened presents. At the end of the night half of the guests were drunk, causing the sober half just to laugh at their hilarious antics. Boone, who was a little buzzed, managed to fall off the stage, while Sawyer went around mouthing off everyone.

"Why are you so small Charlie. And you ears and nose are to big for your head,"Sawyer slurred to Charlie who managed to just laugh.

"Jackass," Sawyer laughed. "How come you hair never seems to grow," he said to Jack.

"Okay Sawyer, I think that's enough to drink for you," Jack laughed pulling a beer out of his hand which caused Sawyer to pout.

After everyone was finished their cake, Kate got up on stage and took the microphone.

"I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight. Now I have an announcement to make. Jack and I are having twins," she said into the microphone. Everyone cheered and laughed at the announcement. Kate and Jack were showered with Congratulations.

Finally the night ended and everyone left to go home. Only Charlie, Jack, and Kate remained. Lilah and Jacob were asleep in the car.

"That wasn't so bad boys was it," Kate asked, as they got in the car.

"Actually it was funny to watch everyone who was drunk," Charlie laughed, getting in the back seat next to the kids.

"Why do you two only find things like that funny," she rolled her eyes.

Charlie and Jack just chuckled.

_

* * *

**PLEASE R&R!**_


End file.
